


Daily Growing

by Transparency



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: 19th Century, Abjection Aristocrat Chris, Age Difference, Alpha Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Aristocracy, Arranged Marriage, First Time, Happy Ending, Love Story, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Chris, Possibly Male Breastfeeding, Rich Zach, Romance, Scenting, Sexual Content, Younger Zach
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparency/pseuds/Transparency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily Growing 日渐生长<br/>CC和阿C的生贺w<br/>TAG/WARNING：<br/>ABO，Mpreg，十岁的年龄差，年下<br/>土豪A! ZQ/没落贵族O! 派派<br/>背景是工业革命的欧洲…代入南方与北方就好【。】<br/>渣文笔，剧情废，OOC见谅<br/>你们凑合着吃吧_(:_」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaCaiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCaiy/gifts), [JadeeM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/gifts).



01\. 十岁

Zachary Quinto第一次见到Christopher Pine那年刚刚十岁。

他父亲的工厂刚刚接到了一笔巨额的订单，便邀请了整个镇子里的名门望族和富商巨贾，举办了一次盛大的晚宴。

年纪尚幼的他被打扮得仿佛母亲的另一件华丽的挂饰一般，兴致缺缺地被囿在母亲身边，对着那些所谓的"贵族"在心底翻了一个又一个轻蔑的白眼。

而他的哥哥则被带在父亲身边，与那些或是财力雄厚或是地位高贵的男主人们四处结交攀谈附会着。尤其会在那些贵族身边做出一副敬仰热络的样子。

那些贵族。哈。

即便渐渐没落成金玉其外败絮其中的空壳，然而只要有着那高高在上的头衔，社会地位仍然远在他们这些辛辛苦苦白手起家的"暴发户"之上。

明明早已入不敷出却仍要不停购置那些华而不实的亮闪闪的东西来支撑自己毫无用处的骄傲，终日孔雀般开着尾屏四处招摇；明明只是拥有高贵的出身而脑子里却名不副实的空无一物；明明不劳而获却一副眼高于顶的样子鄙夷不屑他们这些自食其力白手起家的商户和工厂主。

最讨人厌了。

而这时，最讨人厌的贵族之一向这边走来。他的母亲赶紧拽了拽他的手，示意他做一只优秀的腰部挂件，抬头微笑有礼貌。

"Mrs. Pine，幸会！这是犬子，Zachary Quinto。Zach，这是…"

"叫我Aunt Gwen就好，可千万别让他叫我什么夫人，听起来就显得我好老。"

漂亮的贵妇人抬起手掩着嘴笑了笑，语气亲切友好地开了腔。

"我也直接叫你Margo咯？所以说这是你们家小儿子？Zach？对吗？"

稍微被这个画风不太一致的"贵族"吓了一跳，Zach仰着小脑袋呆呆地打了个招呼。

"…Aunty…Gwen…？"

贵妇人又掩着嘴轻笑出声。

"真是可爱的孩子呢。说起来我的父母其实也是做生意的，我其实和那些打扮的花枝招展，满脑子都是八卦丑闻绸缎蕾丝的女人也聊不到一块去…所以别见外，我们其实明白体谅你们的不易…既然咱们两家又离得不远，以后可千万要互相多多关照啊。"

Margo显然有几分吃惊也有几分感动，两位年龄相近的女士很快就热络起来，聊着聊着便把Zach忘在了一边。直到Margo再次问到Pine家的爵位时，Gwynne才略有遗憾地说到她的孩子们。

"爵位么…估计也就这样了吧。我的长女，Kathrine，是beta…而我的小儿子更是不可能了…"

她压低了声音，凑到Margo耳边轻声说到，"他是omega啊。"

无视一脸震惊的Margo，Gwynne又自顾自地笑起来，说道。

"不过也没关系，我和Robert都已经不那么在意这些了…毕竟是我们的孩子，让他们开开心心的就好。

"啊说起来…Chris又躲到哪里去了…？"

她有些宠溺意味地笑了笑，四处张望了一下。

"Chris？别在那里吃了快点过来！"

Gwynne向不远处的青年招呼道，挥挥手示意他过来，又笑着冲对方点了点自己的嘴角。

穿着靛蓝色正装的青年略微不自在地扯扯领结走过来，看到母亲的暗示又倏地微微红了脸，艳红的舌尖从唇缝间溜出，不好意思地舔了舔嘴角的奶油。

Zachary微微扬起头，看着这个走过来与自家母亲和自己打招呼的一看就是娇生惯养，没吃过什么苦头的贵族小少爷。

这个精致漂亮的贵族小少爷。

对方略微腼腆而彬彬有礼地和母亲问了好，然后他低下头，用那双孟买蓝宝石般透彻的蓝眼睛看着他。

Zach有一瞬间的失神，为了掩饰自己的脸红，他恼羞成怒地在心底里恶狠狠地给这个漂亮的小少爷打上了绣花枕头的印象标签。

并不知晓Zachary心理活动的青年笑着眯起他的蓝眼睛，温和愉悦地开口，声线同眼睛一般干净透彻。

"我是Christopher Pine，叫我Chris就好。

你好呀，Zachary。"

 

 

02\. 十一岁

Zachary Quinto第二次见到Chris Pine是在他父亲的葬礼上。

他的父亲突然重病不治，即便是他们花了大笔的钱去看病，却仍旧无力回天。

家里仿佛塌了半边天，所有的重担一下子就落到了母亲和刚刚成年的哥哥身上。然而他们三个此刻却都那么茫然慌乱不知所措。工厂的盈利大都被拿去给父亲治病，下一年的资金根本周转不过来，更别提那些唯利是图的同行们，见到他家的不幸后都只会摆出一副徒有其表的哀切同情，一提到借钱的事情便拉长了脸开始赶人。更有甚者，开始暗地里抢他们家的生意。

万幸的是，Pine家念着两家的交情，虽说是日益没落的贵族，手头也不复以往宽绰，但那一笔数目不算太多的借款已经是雪中送炭，借助Quinto家忠心耿耿的管家和重情重义的合伙人，总算是将葬礼办妥当了。至于生意，有了这笔借款的富余，再加上母亲和哥哥的努力，前景总是充满希望的。

葬礼那天是个非常适合葬礼的天气。铅灰色的天幕压抑得让人感觉喘不过气来，而葬礼快要结束的时后又飘起了蒙蒙细雨。

宾客四散而去。只有Pine夫人留在了客厅里陪母亲说话。

他茫然地在屋子里漫无目的地四处游荡，像是一只在自己家中迷路的幼兽。一切就像是没有尽头的梦魇，他惶恐不安又无路可去。他还太小，甚至还没到分化期，他根本不知道自己能做什么，想做什么，该做什么，要做什么，还是其实，什么都做不了。

他恍惚间走到了父亲的书房门口，厚实的橡木门被微微推开一条缝隙，泄露出一隙摇曳着的，毛茸茸的鹅黄色烛光。

就好像……父亲还坐在里面，抽着烟斗算着账本一样。  
他抱着虚幻的惊喜用力推开门，那张宽大的红木书桌后面空无一人。

他本不该感到更加失望更加难过的。

他根本就不该对现实仍存有任何一丝幻想的。

他浑浑噩噩地后退两步，打算关上门离开。

然后这时，房间的一角，他又看到了那个漂亮的贵族青年，慌慌张张地站起身，红着脸小心翼翼地放下一本厚厚的书，嗫嚅着向他道歉。

"对不起！我…刚刚迷了路…碰巧进到你父亲的书房…嗯…然后看到了这些书忍不住就……我，我很抱歉……"

他面无表情地瞪着他，无意识地迈出几步。

真奇怪。他本应该为这个擅闯父亲书房的贵族小少爷感到震怒的。他本应该冲上去揪着对方的领子——如果他够得到的话——大吼"你怎么敢！"的。

可是他并没有。他莫名地对这个人生不起气来。心里是全然的麻木空白。如果硬说是有什么波动的话，那似乎是一丝委屈。

………一丝委屈？

他后退几步，甩甩昏昏沉沉的脑袋。深呼吸几次之后抬起头对上了那双满是歉意与怜爱的蓝眼睛。

他心里一抖，不假思索地开口，声音因几天不曾开口说话而粗粝嘶哑。

"……什么书。"

"…我真的真的很抱歉…诶？"

"我说你在看什么书。"

"呃…浮士德…？"

他点点头，转身准备走开。

然后Chris小心翼翼地问他。

"你…你要一起看吗？"

这话甫一出口，Chris就恨不得咬断自己的舌头，会不会看看场合啊。

"我是说…呃…你估计也看不懂…啊啊啊我不是在嘲讽你！我的意思是…呃…这本对你的年纪来说有点深奥…？我可以…嗯…找点别的读给你听……？如果你没有别的事要做的话…？"

Zach微微仰头看着手忙脚乱地解释却越着急越语无伦次的青年，点了点头。

"好。"

"…诶？"

Chris呆了呆，然后又腼腆地笑了笑，犹犹豫豫地开口道。

"那你…呃我不知道…你坐过来？我…我读点什么……？"

Zach走过去拉着青年的手坐在了书柜前的地毯上。然后他自然而然地伸出手抱住Chris的腰，把脸埋进了对方怀里。

"你随意。"

Chris僵了一下，随后迟疑着抬起手拍了拍怀中少年的后背，轻轻地在他的发间烙下一个疼惜的吻。

窗外的雨却是淅淅沥沥地越下越大了。

青年的声音不复愉悦时的清亮透彻，掺杂着丝丝哀伤的声线低沉喑哑，和着敲在窗子上滴滴答答的雨声用他听不懂的语言诵读着他听不懂的诗句。

他感觉自己正渐渐被那声音中的温柔怜惜洇没。不知不觉间便在对方怀里无声地抽泣起来。

他哭得不停颤抖，然而却发不出一声崩溃的啜泣。

Chris慌忙扔下书搂住怀里哀恸到极点的少年，一遍又一遍地在他的耳边柔柔地说着他所知道的所有的安抚的话语，手指轻柔地在他的后背一遍又一遍地抚过。

Zach仍旧稚嫩脆弱的手指紧紧揪住Chris的衬衫领结，仿佛那是漆黑虚幻的梦魇间唯一的一线含着暖意的真实。他用尽全力地发泄着掩在麻木下的悲痛，然后渐渐地，他终于能够再次感受到那些深深的倦怠和疲惫漫过自己的全身，哭着哭着，在那个温暖柔软的怀抱里睡了过去。

第二天醒来的时候，他发现自己正蜷缩着陷在自己软绵绵的床铺被褥间。

窗外明亮的朝阳透过窗帘的缝隙撒下一地碎金子似得暖光。

一夜无梦的好眠。

他低头，发现手中仍紧紧攥着那个青年的领结。他立刻不好意思地松手把领结丢出去，他捂住脸，脑海中想象着那青年俯身将他放在床上塞进被子里，直起身前顿了顿，伸手解开自己的领结，嘴角擒着一丝无奈的笑…  
Zach的目光从指缝间盯住那只领结，内心挣扎了一会儿，终于又伸手把它捡了回来。他小心翼翼地抚平上面的褶皱，把它折叠好压在了枕头下面。

他红着脸起身滚下床，用力扯开厚重的窗帘。

雨后无垠的碧蓝色晴空比不上半分记忆里那人笑起来时眼中的明媚。

 

 

03\. 十二岁

Zachary Quinto第三次见到Chris Pine时十二岁。

距离他上次在父亲的葬礼上见到他已经过去了一年多了。

这一年多里发生了太多事。Quinto家在历经过去一年的苦难后，像是终于得到了幸运女神的垂怜，他哥哥和母亲的辛苦付出使得他们家的生意渐渐走上正轨开始蒸蒸日上，连着接到好几笔订单。

而Chris家里开始渐渐日薄西山，再也支撑不住大笔的花销和开支，他的母亲重病初愈后第一件事就是把他的姐姐远嫁到异国他乡。她的丈夫也是个小工厂主，虽说做不到为她一掷千金，但至少能让她生活的美满富足。  
而他和他父亲这次来到他们家，就是来借钱的。

他在客厅外面偷偷打量着那个贵族小少爷。他脸上过往的那种张扬的神采不复存在。那双漂亮的眼睛因焦虑却无能为力的痛苦而变成了冬日的天空般压抑的灰蓝。  
他故意发出了一点轻微的响动。

Chris被这声音惊了一跳，像是兔子般绷紧了神经四处张望，当他的视线转移到Zach身上时，略略空洞的瞳孔中央终于亮起了一丝光彩。

他对他笑了笑，温和却掩不住深深的疲惫自责与感伤。  
"好久不见了，Zachary。"

他笑着走上前紧紧靠坐在青年身边，仰着头和他打招呼。

"好久不见，Pine少爷。"

对方眸色一凉。

"别…不要那么叫我。"

Zach故作委屈地扁扁嘴。

"好嘛…那我就叫Chris咯？"

Chris被他有些孩子气的举动软化了态度，终于放松下来，抬手亲昵地敲了敲他的头。

"要叫哥哥啊，你这个没礼貌的小鬼。"

Zach看着气氛正好，便从背后拿出了一本书，递到Chris手里。

"可以继续念书给我听吗，Chris？我看不懂这些诗集。"

"………那我念了你也听不懂啊。还有说了要叫哥哥。"

"你就读给我听嘛。我喜欢听你的声音…我是说你念书的，呃，语调？"

青年看着他，笑着摇摇头。

"要不……你干脆教教我？或者其他的什么…？我听母亲说你读了特别多特别多的书呢。"

青年摇摇头，伸手接过那本书，眼底的神色无奈又哀伤，霜雪一般凉。

"是啊。可是那又有什么用呢。"

他翻开书，指尖漫不经心地划过一个段落。

"我…是个omega。懂得再多，也帮不上家里什么忙。最后还不是要被嫁出去的。"

Zach听着他的话，心底翻涌上一阵莫名的痛楚。他不知道自己要如何抚平青年心底的伤痕，于是干脆顺着直觉或是说自己的心意，钻进对方怀里，做出撒娇的样子。  
Chris又笑了笑，摸摸Zach的脑袋。

"你啊，都是十多岁的小伙子啦。再过几年分化之后，就可以成家立业了。怎么还跟个小孩子似的…"

Zach不回答，只是又一次把脸埋进对方怀里。他还没有分化，闻不到信息素的味道。因此他只能凭借想象，揣测着对方身上大概会是什么样的味道。

他觉得此时的Chris闻起来会像是书本和古卷。有着那种淡淡的，沉静的油墨香。

他听着对方温和喑哑的声音轻声为他诵读着那些抑扬顿挫的诗句，感觉像是被夏夜里凉爽舒适的夜风轻柔地包围。

————————————

Robert Pine终于和他母亲谈完了。

在他准备带着Chris离开的时候，Zach突然叫道。  
"Mr.Pine。我有一个不情之请。"

几乎是几个月之间就变得发鬓斑白眼角沧桑的贵族老爷转过身盯住他。

"我，我想请Chris…嗯，Christopher哥哥作我的老师…教我外语…或者别的什么…呃…"

家长们全都有一瞬间的怔忪。然后他的母亲尴尬微怒的地开口。

"开什么玩笑！人家又不是什么潦倒的学生，给你做家庭教师…"

"……可以。"

所有人都把目光转向那位疲惫不堪的家主。

"…父亲？！"

"这没什么不妥当的。反正这孩子待在家里也没事可做。相了几门婚事都不合他的意，我看他也没什么必要成天待在我们身边。"

"父亲！我是要为了留在家里照顾妈妈…"

"你妈妈的病早就好了…"

眼看着父子俩就要吵起来，Margo赶紧插话缓和气氛。  
"啊…你看咱们两家也挺熟的了，我也就不见外了。Zach这孩子不知道为什么一直就特别喜欢Chris，之前也总和我说起他…要不干脆就让Chris在我家里先小住一阵？一来是拜托你陪陪Zach…我和他哥哥都忙生意没时间教导他…二来，Chris你就当是换换环境换换心情？"

"这…"

"你不喜欢我吗，Chris哥哥？"

Zach抬起头，一双焦糖色的大眼睛水汪汪地看着他。

"我当然喜欢你…只是…"

"好了，就这么定了。你先在这边住一阵子吧。给你们家里添麻烦了，Mrs.Quinto。"

"怎么会，我们一家都这么喜欢Chris。我还觉得是我家Zach麻烦到你们了呢。"

Robert摇摇头，深深地看了一眼Chris，把他定在了原地，然后转身出去了。

太过开心的Zach根本没注意到那个眼神的深意，即便是看到了他也不见得能明白那对父子眼神中的决意与哀求。他只是扑到那个愣在原地的青年的身上，开心地说道。

"太好啦，Chris！以后我可以天天听你读书了！"

Chris回过神，有些复杂的地看了看父亲离去的方向。

他低头看向怀里兴奋的少年，眼底的复杂缓缓消散，最终还是漾成了一波柔和的水蓝。

"…是啊。可以天天读书给你听了。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念：
> 
> 浮士德是德语的…我知道派派会说西语和一点点法语没见过他说德语…请无视这个bug吧谢谢QwQ
> 
> 剧情没怎么改只是改了改错字或者几个句子零星加个几个段落…没耐心重新看一遍的可以无视这个QwQ


	2. 第一年   01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (设定是ZQQ家住在城里自家工厂附近的宅子里，派派原来住在城郊的自家庄园里。)

第一年 14/24

 

01.

说是要"小住一阵"而已。结果一住就是两年半。

相处两年多，Zach也发现Chris温润沉静的书呆性格只是他的一面，而活泼开朗的另一面则长期被压制在贵族小少爷的这个身份的束缚之下。这个发现引诱得Zach只能说是近乎绝望地想逗Chris开心。因为那个漂亮的贵族青年放松地大笑起来时，似乎连周围的世界都明亮了许多。

读书学习之余，Chris还会教Zach一些其他的生活小技能，比如马术飞钓和一点点木工活什么的。而Zach也试图教会Chris一些作为贵族小少爷永远不可能掌握的技能，比如翻墙上树或是怎样在厨娘的眼皮底下偷走刚刚出炉的点心。

所以Chris与其说是来当Zach的家庭教师，不如说是被拐来给他当哥哥和保姆。

至于Zach的亲哥Joe，为了照顾分厂的生意，早就和他亲爱的未婚妻搬到了相邻的镇子上去了。

Chris被安排住在Zach的隔壁。所以最开始的时候他每天晚上都会被Zach找各种借口爬床。今天是做噩梦明天是想哥哥后天是窗户漏风大后天是屋子里有鬼。最后Chris忍无可忍地把他按回了自己的床上，勒令他自己一个人好好睡觉。于是Zach又开始用狗狗眼撒娇耍赖，两人讨价还价折腾了一个月，最终决定各退一步，Chris每天晚上过来给他念一段书，然后Zach待在自己床上乖乖睡觉。

结果后来Chris自己也不太明白究竟怎么回事。(或许又是受到那双邪恶的狗狗眼的引诱？说真的，当Zach扬起头用他漂亮的琥珀色圆眼睛充满期待的盯住自己时，他觉得自己几乎可以毫无原则的答应他任何事。几乎。)一切似乎就那么自然而然地发生了。

总之，最开始他们是很正常的兄弟相处的模式，一个躺在床上，一个坐在床边的椅子上，每天读一段书，偶尔运气好的时候Zach还可以从Chris那里讨一个印在额头或是发丝间的晚安吻。然而两个月之后，Chris发现每天晚上的情形变成了Zach在床的一侧，窝在被子下面，他在床的另一侧，躺在被子上面，每天晚上读完书，还要花很久才能挣扎着甩掉恨不得长在他身上的少年回去睡觉。

他把Zach当成自己的亲弟弟一样疼爱着，教给他自己所熟知的一切知识技能，道德准则和为人处世的态度。他亲眼看着他逐渐褪去了少年的幼稚，亲身教导他一点一点变成一个更优秀的青年。虽然还略有青涩稚嫩的冲动和天真，但毕竟是开始变得成熟可靠了起来。

他看着他日渐生长。

而所有的亲昵与孩子气的撒娇，他只当做是小孩子粘人而已。

虽然他无数次地被他人或是现实告知Zach早就不算是小孩子了。

他隐隐约约觉得似乎有哪里不对，这样的亲昵是否只是寻常人家里的兄弟间最平凡不过的亲情，是否越过了某条他自己也不清楚的界限。但是还是放弃深究这个疑神疑鬼的念头。

大概等Zach长大了就好了。他想。等他分化期一过，从孩子变成优秀的青年，满心成家立业的雄心壮志，然后就会把我忘在脑后啦。他这样想着，骄傲欣慰之余掩不住几分失落的意味。

他下意识地不去猜想Zach会分化成什么性别。更不想去描摹揣度他长大成人后的未来。

————————————

Chris一直没有特意遮掩自己omega的气息。

而这让他后来很久都懊悔不已。

那时候，只要Joe Quinto不在，Quinto家里就是一屋子温和无害的beta，加上一个还未分化的未成年。所以他只是按时服用抑制剂，却没有时刻绷紧神经，警惕着收敛起四散的信息素。

他没想到这样的放松轻信会给他造成多大的恶果。

那天晚上他照例读完了睡前读物，然而Zach却没有扑上来缠他，只是蔫蔫地和他道了晚安。

"怎么了？不舒服吗？"

"唔……难受。大概是有点感冒…"

"你看你！我早说过洗完澡要擦干头发再睡！你要我每次都来亲自给你擦头发吗！你多大，五岁吗？！"

Chris急得满屋子乱转，嘴里叽叽咕咕地不停念叨。

"怎么办怎么办…Margo偏偏这时候去看望Joe…这么晚了医生是不是都睡了…"

"Chris…"

"啊啊啊我上哪里去找医生…Dr.McCoy是不是一般这个点还醒着来着…"

"Chris。"

"怎么！"

他烦躁地叫道，对上Zach可怜兮兮的眼神立刻开始后悔，他深吸一口气压下心底的慌乱，用上自己最温柔的语气心疼地开口。

"抱歉…我不是有意吼你的。怎么啦？"

"你转的我头晕…"

Chris不好意思地揉揉后颈。

"你过来陪我躺一会儿嘛…就一会儿…"

Chris叹口气，坐到床边，摸了摸他的额头。

"你在发烧。"

"………啊。是吗。……怪不得我这么冷！Chris你快来抱抱我我要冻死了…"

明知道Zach在胡说八道，Chris还是忍不住心软遂了他的意，上床钻进被窝里搂住他，抬手梳弄了几下Zach被汗水濡湿的发丝。

"就一会儿。然后我得去给你准备湿毛巾。"

Zach开心地把脸埋进对方的脖颈间，借着点头的机会使劲蹭了蹭。

"Chris…"

"什么？你把腿拿开，别往我身上缠。"

"Chris…你是刚吃了什么果子吗身上酸酸甜甜的…真好闻…嘿嘿…"

omega顿时浑身僵硬，脑中警铃大作。他怎么就没想到这个……

"Chris你真的真的超级好闻……唔…有点像柠檬的味道…"  
Zach本能地往Chris怀里钻，鼻子在对方脖颈间的皮肤上蹭来蹭去地嗅嗅闻闻想要找到那种诱人的气味来源。Chris更加慌乱，费了点劲手脚并用地把Zach从自己身上扒下来推出去。

结果Zach却扑上来又把他压在身下抱住，变本加厉地开始伸出舌头舔舐他的脖颈。

Alpha的信息素猛然在他上方炸开，浓烈的麝香和辛冽的杜松子酒的味道将他整个淹没。他被这变故打了个措手不及，克制不住地从嘴角逸出一声呻吟。

"Chris你好香…好甜…我怎么从来都没发现过……唔…"

omega惊恐地挣扎着，扭来扭去地躲闪着刚刚分化的alpha的舔吻啮咬。"Zach！Zachary Quinto！你冷静一点！！你听我说！你他妈再敢咬我一下试试！"

Alpha完全听不进去，自顾自地压制住身下这个香喷喷的omega。

Chris太他妈的好闻了。闻起来就像某种令人口舌生津的果子，可口得他恨不得一口吞吃入腹。

为什么不呢。

因为这是Chris啊。他一团浆糊的脑海中一个细小的声音说着。

是啊。因为这是Chris。

他叼起一块白皙的颈肉。

这是他的Chris。

他的…

"Zachary John Quinto！！"

Chris摸到床边他带来的那本超厚的睡前读物，狠狠地拍在神志不清的alpha的脑袋上。

但是已经有点晚了。

Chris一脚踹开身上的人，连滚带爬的逃到门口。

他白嫩嫩的脖颈上早已印满了深浅不一的吻痕，一丝鲜血从刚刚被烙上去的咬痕里渗出。

他抬手摸了摸，看见了指尖上染上的血迹，恼火又挫败地撞了下墙。

"该死的！"

床上刚刚分化完的alpha茫然地揉了揉脑袋。

"………Chris？"

Chris根本不想理他。

"我这是………分化期？"

他深吸一口气，站起身。

"恭喜。Alpha。"

他面无表情地转身。

"Alpha。哈。"

然后他狠狠摔上门。留下一个茫然不知所措的仍在分化期情热的Alpha。

坐在床上的Alpha无意识地舔舔唇，尝到了齿间残存的omega血液及其信息素的甘美。

他几乎控制不住地想要跳起来冲进隔壁将那个甜美的omega重新纳入自己的怀抱里。

他用尽全部的理智，翻出枕头下那只藏了好多年的领结，把自己的一只手死死绑在床头柱上。

他的意识时而清醒时而混沌，然而被沾染了Chris气息的床褥所包围，他这会儿无论清醒与否满脑子想的都是Chris。他把脸埋进刚刚Chris躺过的地方，贪婪地摄入每一丝残存的余味。然而那根本不够。他想要更多。像刚刚那样，直接将那种美妙气味的源头揽在怀里。

他刚刚觉醒的天性在他的血液和骨髓里燃烧，叫嚣着渴望和不满，驱使他逮住那个狼狈逃窜的omega然后禁锢在自己身下…怀中…任由自己享用…但是不行…不可以…那是Chris…他刚刚吓跑了的，他最爱的Chris…他的…不行……

他在本能和理智的撕扯间挣扎，疯狂地扯动着被死死束好的手腕，脑袋一遍又一遍地撞着床头板，翻滚着发出撕心裂肺的怒吼，哭嚎着苦苦哀求Chris回来。

那么我们的omega呢？

Chris踉踉跄跄地撞开隔壁自己房间的门。他哆嗦着锁好门，转头扑进自己的床里。

天杀的他现在腿软的根本站不住…那么近的距离被一个alpha的信息素包裹压制，他不可能不受任何影响，他自己都能闻到那丝动情时枫糖浆一般的甜腻。

他匆匆忙忙地探出手，在一片黑暗中用抖抖索索的手指摸出床头柜里的抑制剂，吞下两片。

然后努力驱逐脑海中Zach的信息素的气息和刚刚发生的一切。

他早该想到的。

他为什么没能提前想到这个。

Zach早就不再是个小孩子了。

他又抬手摸了摸那处流血的咬痕，然后闭上眼睛一拳捶在床头。

"操。"

然后他被隔壁传来的那声咆哮吓得一跳。他惊魂未定地从床上坐起身，听着隔壁传出的那些不间断的响动下意识地翻身下床想要冲过去。

事先锁好的房门阻挡了他和他的惊慌下未经思考的莽撞。

他深呼吸，然后转身重新栽进床里，随手揪过一个枕头压在脑袋上试图隔绝那些声响及其含义。

然而那并不管用。床板咣当咣当地撞着墙壁，床头玻璃杯瓷花瓶被掀翻砸碎，各种闷闷的噪音透过枕头钻开Chris的头盖骨在他的大脑里嗡嗡嘤嘤叮叮咣咣地制造尖锐的疼痛。

而更为清晰的，是那一声接一声的"Chris"。从渴求的咆哮到愤怒的质问到哀求的呜咽。它们直接劈开Chris的胸腔，每一声呼唤都在他的心上留下一道鲜血淋漓的伤。Chris受不住地撇开枕头起身走到门前，手指死死捏住门把直到指节泛白，然后再咬着牙放手躺回床上。然而没一会儿他又忍不住走到门前，挣扎几秒后再度放弃。反反复复几次，他终于崩溃地扑通跪倒在门前，整个人紧紧贴在门上仿佛他这样就能离对方更近一点让他更好受一点。他知道这根本连自己都骗不过。但是他还是把脸颊贴在了门上。

"我很抱歉。"

他下意识地低声说道。这没有用。Zach甚至根本听不到。

然而他只是闭上眼睛浑身颤抖着贴在门上一遍又一遍地低声嗫嚅着对不起，大颗大颗透明的泪珠从紧闭的眼睫间滚落，滚烫炙热的仿佛是从心底渗出的血迹。

漫长的一夜终究还是过去了。

窗外银白的星子在逐渐转为长春花色的天幕中隐去的时候，年轻的Alpha终于耗尽了最后一丝力气。Zach垮在床上，发出微弱的抽噎沉沉睡去。

他不会知道，一墙之隔，Chris感同身受地陪他挣扎痛苦了一夜。青年听着几十公分之外触手可及的哭喊渐渐嘶哑低弱，最终消弭于沉重而平稳的呼吸声里。

Chris于是哭尽了眼里的最后一滴泪水，扶着墙起身摇摇晃晃地站定，迅速收拾好行李轻手轻脚地推开门走到了街道上，拦住一辆马车，对着哈欠连天的马车夫报出Pine家庄园的地址，悄无声息地消失在了薄雾弥漫的晨曦里。


	3. 第一年 - 02

02.

Margo从大儿子那里回来的时候，家里一片兵荒马乱。  
小儿子把自己关在屋里不出来，还有力气把家里的女佣吓出心理阴影。厨娘也过来哭诉，说小少爷正闹情绪不肯好好吃东西。

她叹口气，皱着眉问道。

"那Chris呢？"

"Pine家的小少爷回自己的庄园了。"

"什么？"

不能怪她吃惊。Chris这几年来一直都把Zach当成亲弟弟疼，对他的照顾无微不至，从来没有过招呼都不打一声就把Zach一个人丢在家好几天的情况。

她端着食物和水蹬蹬蹬冲上楼，一把推开小儿子的房门。

"到底发生什么…了…Zach？！Zach你是分化了吗？！"  
窝在床上的少年转过头，像一株皱巴巴枯萎掉的植物一样周身散发着绝望的气息，眼神黯淡无光，抖着声线哑着嗓子开口。

"怎么办…妈妈…我好像咬了Chris…我控制不住…我想标记他……我只想标记他……怎么办……"

Margo手里的托盘砸到了地上，杯盏碗盘摔得粉碎。

——————————————

Chris早在第二天清晨就拦了马车回到了自己的庄园。

女佣打开门，看见自家小少爷形容狼狈气息凌乱地站在门口。

"母亲呢？"

"在楼上的卧房里…"

Chris慌慌张张地就要往楼上冲，却被女佣拦住了去路。

"小少爷还是先打理一下自己吧…？我先去通知老爷和夫人…无论发生了什么事，您现在的样子一定会让他们非常担心的…"

Chris深呼一口气，伸手捋了一把自己凌乱散落的刘海，点点头回到了自己的房间。

他换好了自己的衣服，柔软的面料宽松的剪裁以及同儿时记忆里如出一辙未曾改变的气味让他感到了几分惬意和安心。他走进盥洗室用凉水扑了扑脸，然后抬头看见了镜子中的自己。面色苍白，眼圈通红，脖子上一圈青青紫紫的痕迹，更不用提那个明晃晃的，深深印在颈侧的齿痕。

他闭上眼睛，挫败地呻吟出声，然后又回去换了一件他能找到的领子最高的衬衣，并牢牢束好了领巾。

女佣敲门告诉他夫人在茶室里等着他。

他点点头，下了楼，刚进入茶室，便陷入他母亲的怀抱里。

"哦Chris，我亲爱的。"

Chris僵了一瞬，然后松了口气，抬手环抱住她。

"我也想念你，妈妈。"

Gwynne拉着Chris的手开开心心地坐下，一边低头给他倒茶切点心，一边笑着开口问道。

"怎么突然就回来了？也不提前打个招呼。"

"………想家了嘛。"

Chris顿了顿，闷闷地回道。

Gwynne叹息般地笑了笑。

"你都多大了，怎么还像个孩子似的耍小脾气？这两年你在Margo家里待的好好的，从来没见你说因为想家就突然自己跑回来了。"

Chris心里一紧，连忙辩解着说："我不是…我一直很想家的。我一直都很想你和父亲…"

Gwynne笑着打断了他。"哦我当然知道。我们也想你。不过你这都24岁了怎么还这么粘父母？我像你这么大的时候你姐姐都2岁了。"

"…母亲。"

"好啦好啦知道你不爱听这个。不过我和你父亲其实挺开心你现在这样的。自从你住到Margo家里去陪她家小儿子玩，你整个人都快活多啦。你还记得上次你带他回庄园玩的时候，他拉着你在外面的林子里疯了一天。我还从来没见过你那么笑得那么放松那么开心过。"

"………我以前过得也挺开心的。"

Chris低下头小声说道。

"唔。我想想。你以前从来都不出门的。omega的茶话会你不去，嫌他们聒噪幼稚满脑子都是alpha——说真的这对一个omega来说不是很正常的吗——然后那些舞会晚宴什么的你也是能逃就逃，一天到晚就知道闷在家里看书。如果就这样你还坚称自己以前过得比现在开心，那我可是非常担心你啊，孩子。"

Chris闷声不响地给自己塞点心。

Gwynne叹口气，然后一脸认真地问他，语气里是满满的担忧。

"所以说你这次跑回来究竟是怎么了？你脸色不好，我亲爱的，和妈妈说说。你和那孩子吵架了吗？"

"…………算是吧。嗯，昨天晚上，Zach他，嗯，分化了。Alpha。"

Chris低着头含糊不清地说着，为了掩饰自己的慌乱又塞了自己一小块栗子蛋糕。

Gwynne挑了挑眉毛，气定神闲地喝了口茶，接道。"然后他咬了你？"

Chris差点被一嘴的栗子蛋糕噎死。

"我怎么知道？Well，你相当反常地穿了那件你并不喜欢的绸衬衣，虽然它的领子很高，但是我得说它和那条领巾也并不是完全管用。而且我并不觉得你会让他就这么轻易地完成标记，所以是那个小家伙咬了你几口，你就吓得跑回家里来咯？"

Chris觉得自家母亲淡定的不正常。

Gwynne又叹了口气，语气温和而带有安抚性质地开口。

"实话说，我并不是太吃惊。那孩子一看就会是个alpha，而且他明显相当喜欢你。你自己也和我说过他有多爱黏着你。"

Chris疲惫而无助地捂住脸，挣扎着开口。

"他还是个孩子。他根本不懂这些。他只是因为自己的亲哥哥不在身边没人陪着他才黏我的。"

"那好吧。如果你坚持…正好说到这个，Chris，你知道你都24了还没有…"

"妈妈。求您。别提。"

Gwynne一脸不赞同，不过看他明显拒绝继续这个话题，也只好安抚地拍拍他转移了话题。

"不过你别以为这事就这么算了。你父亲出去办事了，等他回来我们再好好聊聊有关你的婚事的问题。"

Chris哀叹一声，又自暴自弃地塞了自己一块栗子蛋糕。为什么每次回家他都逃不开这个话题。

唔唔唔这个栗子蛋糕好棒。至少家里的茶点总是很好吃的。

————————————

他在家里无所事事地待了两天，这两天里不是在陪着母亲喝茶吃饭聊天就是泡在书房里。然后Chris终于放下手里那本一点也没看进去的书，决定出去走走。

说是出门，他一个单身的omega也没什么可去的地方，只是在庄园的林子里游荡一圈。

他漫无目的地走进树林里，放任脑子里纷繁的思绪窜来窜去，然后突然莫名地想起，上次来这片林子里还是前一年的圣诞节。

既然是Pine家的庄园，这里自然少不了许多高大的松树。那天Zach拉着他跑进林子里说想抱走他们家一棵松树放到自己家里，做圣诞树什么的。他当时笑了笑，让他随便挑，挑中了就给他送过去就好。Zach兴奋地眨巴着眼睛，紧紧地盯住他，说那他可要把Pine家里最漂亮的那棵松树拖回家。

结果那天Chris被Zach拉着手带着在林子里转悠了一天，最终也没见他选中哪棵树，只是抱住他在雪地里闹了一阵子就两手空空地回了家。不过他倒是第二天一大早就又跑过来耍赖撒娇，把不情不愿赖床的Chris牵回了自己家。

Chris在一棵松树前顿住了脚步，歪着脑袋仔细想了想。松树。

他挫败地把脑袋往面前的那棵高大漂亮的松树上面砸了砸。

不，比起"自己当年被一个十三岁的小毛孩调戏了还毫无自觉"，他还是宁可相信Zach只是没挑到合心意的圣诞树而已。

他转身往回走。这林子没法待了。

————————————————

他一进家门正好撞上往外走的Margo Quinto和明显是送客的父母。双方都是一愣。

然后Chris一脸尴尬地别过头低声向她问了好，Margo也一脸尴尬地从他脖子上的痕迹移开视线点点头示意然后向他的父母道别走了出去。

然后他的父亲意味深长地扫过那些痕迹，把他单独叫到了书房里。

门一关，Robert就相当直白地阐明了这次谈话的主题。  
"Quinto家的那小子认定你了。"

Chris一僵，面无表情地缩到自己最喜欢的那张扶手椅里。

"我不知道那小子是怎么说服Margo的，但是她刚刚态度明确地过来和我求亲了。"

Chris把头埋下去抱起腿蜷成一个球不说话。

Robert看着消极抵抗的小儿子叹口气，终于说道。

"我答应了。"

Chris从椅子里一头滚了下来。

"开什么玩笑，父亲！"

Robert看着情绪激动地跳起来的小儿子，严肃地开口。

"你不小了，Chris。你是个omega。你不可能永远依靠那些抑制剂一辈子不结合的。这么多年我和Gwen都由着你任性，是因为我们希望你能过得幸福，所以没有逼着你去和那些你不喜欢的alpha结合。你知道这些年我们为你推掉了多少门相当不错的亲事吗。"

看着在自己愈发严厉的语气下愧疚又不甘地低下头的小儿子，Robert还是忍不住放软了语气。

"去年夏天，你母亲的病又犯了一次。"

Chris抬起头瞪大了眼睛。

"她不让我告诉你。她说你在那个孩子身边很快乐，所以她不想你回来，被囿在她身边，愁眉苦脸地为她担心。我们都只想看你快快乐乐的。"

Robert看着眼眶里开始氤氲水汽的小儿子，怜爱地拍拍他的肩膀。

"Chris。你知道我和Gwen都正在老去。Kathy也已经有了自己的生活。我们不可能陪在你身边保护你一辈子，我的遗嘱里甚至都没办法给你留下什么大笔的资产。你需要一个alpha。"

"……可Zach根本就还只是个孩子！老天啊，他才14岁！"

"他已经分化了，已经是一个Alpha了。而且他会长大的。"

"他还什么都不懂。"

"他知道他是真的在意你就够了。"

"他不……"

"Chris。"Robert皱着眉打断他。"你一直都是个听话的好孩子。我这是为了你好，你不明白吗！你究竟对这门亲事还有什么不满的！"

Chris咬住嘴唇，身体微微发抖，泪水在眼睛里打转。

"你…算了。你自己回去好好想想。一个月以后就是订婚宴，你这个月可以在这里住，订婚宴结束之后就乖乖和Quinto回去，听见了吗？"

Chris立刻转身跑回自己的卧室埋进柔软的床垫中，脑子里不停地闪过各种纷杂的念头。

还有一个月。

————————

不论Chris再怎么不情愿，也对下定决心说什么也不松口的父亲无能为力，更别提用自己愁闷的情绪延缓飞逝的时间了。一个月眨眼间变成一个星期，然后是四天，三天，两天。

后天就是订婚的日子。

Gwynne这几天没有在Chris面前表露出任何的反常或是激动，她只是安静地陪他吃吃点心喝喝茶，偶尔宽慰般地劝上两句。但是Chris心里清楚的很，母亲肯定是对于自己终于能够嫁出去一事激动不已，看她这几天步伐轻快精神高涨兴致盎然地安排打理一切大大小小的琐碎细节就知道了。

订婚前夜，Gwynne最后确认了一遍宴席的事项便早早睡去，Chris烦躁地在床上滚来滚去，最终翻出自己最爱的一本书，心不在焉地看了几章就不知不觉迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

他倏然惊醒，窗外电闪雷鸣，黑漆漆的天空像是被砸漏了个窟窿似得倾倒着冰冷的雨水。睡前床头未曾熄灭的蜡烛早已化成一滩凝固的油脂，Chris借着闪电惨白的光重新找出一支蜡烛插进烛台里点上，坐在床上发了会呆，胡思乱想着圣经里描述的末日估计也就不过如此。然后他摇摇头甩脱里那些荒诞不经的念头，披上晨衣端着烛台无声无息地走到了楼下，想着这种天气里逃婚还不如喝杯热茶再找点东西吃来得实际。

他一手端着烛台，一手捧着搜刮出来的点心，轻手轻脚地往回走。他路过客厅时一道巨大的闪电在厚重的云层间炸开，即便他早已过了吓得在被窝里瑟瑟发抖抽噎啜泣的年纪，此刻也忍不住从心底生出几分畏惧。

他有点担心Zach那个小混蛋会不会害怕，还在心里挣扎了一番如果自己在他身边的话要不要理会他然后把他搂进怀中，和他一起缩在温暖的被窝里，仿佛窗外就算真的是世界末日，也奈何不了他们之间那片刻的充满温馨的安全感分毫。

他又甩甩头。不。果然还是不要和Alpha躺一个被窝了。不过如果Zach不会毛手毛脚的话…不。还是不。而且不是世界末日。自己也根本不在那个小混蛋身边。

然后他注意到了客厅窗前扶手椅里的黑影。他险些惊叫出声，努力平复下慌乱的心跳，他无声地上前一步，眯起眼睛努力分辨着那道身影。

是他的父亲。

Chris不知道Robert在那里坐了多久了。他看着父亲面对着窗外的瓢泼大雨，往昔永远骄傲地挺得笔直的脊背略微颓丧地佝偻着，垂着头纹丝不动，看不清辨不出情绪。Chris站在客厅门口，犹豫了片刻。他刚想走过去，便在微弱的烛芒下看见父亲的肩膀有那么一瞬的抖动。

气势恢宏的雷雨声中，Robert的那一声颤抖的叹息清清楚楚地穿透了一室令人窒息的静默与黑暗，直直击中Chris的心口。

那声叹息苍老粗哑的仿若一声哽咽。

Chris又站了一会儿，最终还是没有出声，只是捧着点心回到了自己的房间。

他坐在床上，突然之间就失了胃口。

他是家里最小的孩子。又是omega。自小便是被捧在全家手心里长大的。虽然没有成为父亲期望的alpha，但是分化过后Robert也只不过是闷闷不乐了一阵子就释然了。反而更加疼爱愈发内向乖巧的小儿子。

Chris自以为读过那么多书，虽然自己也是个贵族小少爷，但并不像其他那些娇生惯养头脑空空的贵族之家的omega一样浅薄胡闹。然而现在看来…自己似乎终究是有几分被过分宠溺的任性了。

他突然之间感到前所未有的疲惫和无力。他倒在床上闭上眼，想着父亲，母亲，姐姐，以及Zach。

窗外喧嚣的雨声漫过思绪与现实的界限，孤零零地回响在Chris空无一物的梦境里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念：  
> 松树梗…大家都懂嗯【。】


	4. 第一年 - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (并不知道那种Zhuangbility满格的晚宴啊舞会啊还是什么什么的到底是怎样的一个流程或者场景布置…烦请大家配合我一下装作我写的都很有逻辑的样子…不要在意那些细节嘛_(:_」∠)_  
> 需要一个炮灰所以借用了一下专业炮灰三十年的Gary Mitchell同学。Mitchell同学这么多年来为SK的感情事业做出过各种正面推动或反面推动剧情的重大贡献，辛苦了。  
> 以及让我们假设Alpha也是有一个短暂的发情期的。)

03.

一个月的时间转眼就过去了。

这期间Zach跑到庄园里来找过他两次。第一次的时候Chris让女佣告诉他自己不在，那孩子在楼下等了一整天，然后蔫蔫的回去了。第二次Chris一早起来拉开窗帘，就看见他站在楼下仰头盯着自己卧室的窗，见他终于露了面，便扯出一个可怜巴巴的笑冲他打招呼。Chris顿时有些心软，然而还是板起脸烦躁地挥挥手示意他回去，然后刷地拉上了窗帘，窝回床上生闷气。  
其实冷静下来想一想，客观地说Chris自己也不知道这门婚事他还有什么可抱怨的。

比自己alpha大的omega不是没有——事实上还挺普遍的——虽然说差十岁是大了点，然而既然Zach和他的家人都不在意这一点，这对他来说就并不是什么障碍；两家人还熟识已久，贵族和富贾虽然称不上门当户对，这些年里日益没落的贵族阶层也没什么狂妄自傲的资本了，嫁到商人家里的贵族也不在少数；最关键的一点是，与他定亲的对象不是什么大脑空空只能被荷尔蒙支配的愚蠢的alpha，而是Zach，是那个他亲自教导了几年，看着他日渐长大的孩子。

抛开感情不谈，这确实是一门理想的婚事。

然而说到感情…

Chris自嘲地笑了笑，他自诩比那些满脑子都是珠宝挂饰抑或幻想中英俊多金的alpha的omega要冷静自持成熟得多，却在心底的某个角落仍保留着那些在十四五岁刚刚分化的年纪里不合逻辑的幻想，比如一场生死相随深入骨髓的浪漫的爱情。至于他和Zach之间，他一直把那孩子当成亲弟弟疼爱，亲情倒是不少，友情也不缺，但是爱情…

他摇摇头闭上眼，把纠结成一团的思绪清空，整理好礼服走出房门。

这是这月里Zach第三次来庄园里找他，而这回他没办法再对他避之不见了。

距离订婚宴开席还有三个小时。

————————————

订婚宴的规模不大，只邀请了镇上有利益往来并且关系不错的几家人，以及闻讯赶来的哥哥姐姐。

Katherine一回到庄园便跑过来对自家小弟一阵嘘寒问暖，看着Chris虽然没什么被胁迫的不情愿但是明显对这桩婚事兴致不高的样子，早已对那位未曾谋面的未婚夫满腔愤懑不满。

胆敢从那么一丁点大的时候就觊觎自家宝贝弟弟，而且居然现在还没追到手，结果害得我弟弟被逼婚不开心，这小鬼死定了。

Katherine咬牙切齿地如是想。

于是姐弟俩一进到会客室，未等Zach扑过来讨好他多日不见闷闷不乐还生着他的气的未婚夫，Katie就迫不及待气势汹汹地走上前对那小子进行了一番"来自未婚夫亲爱的姐姐的爱的教育"。

Joe笑眯眯地端着自己的红茶幸灾乐祸地前排围观，见Chris略有些僵硬地和自己问了好，就对Chris举起杯子点点头示意算是打了招呼。

Chris松了一口气，转头下意识地想跑到不引人注目的角落里当一只不起眼的围观群众。

但是显然今天不行。这是他的订婚宴，就算是再不喜欢交际，他也不能像以前那样端着食物缩到角落里吃吃吃。一想到不能吃吃吃便分外低落的omega心情愈发不爽，但还是强打起精神挂上一副笑脸去应付那些或假意或真心的贺喜。

几番呵呵哈哈下来，总算是和大部分人都说完了话，Chris见这会儿没什么人注意自己，便揉了揉笑僵了的脸颊迈着轻快的脚步向不远处的那一盘奶油曲奇进发。

然后一个人影突然出现在他身前，一晚上没怎么进食的Chris早就饿得头晕眼花，险些一头撞进对方怀里。

"哎呀呀，就算是真的好久不见也不用这么激动嘛，小少爷。"

他面前的人影语气轻佻地开口，莫名地掺杂了几丝失望，仿佛Chris本该一下"扑"进他怀里似的。

"不过我倒是十分欣赏你的这份热情呢。"

"……晚上好，Mitchell。"

Chris不冷不热地问好，语气是恰到好处的疏离客套。

Gary Mitchell。他和这个小有名气的alpha没见过几面也没说过几句话，对他唯一的了解就是这家伙是个典型的alpha贵族大少爷，也算是有些资本。但是经常对自己充满了莫名奇妙的自信，自以为风流倜傥魅力无双，所有的omega都会理所当然地拜倒在他的西装裤下。

"啧啧，多年不见，小少爷你还是一如既往的光彩照人呢…尤其你这双漂亮的蓝眼睛，比任何宝石都要令我魂牵梦绕呢。"

"………啊，是吗，谢，谢谢你的称赞？"

然后你能赶紧滚开吗我的奶油曲奇要被人抢光了。Chris在心中有气无力地想着。

结果Gary Mitchell非但没有让开，反倒上前一步，凑近他的领口嗅了嗅。

Chris瞬间浑身僵直，原本昏昏沉沉的脑袋立刻警醒过来，就差当场跳起来骂人了。

"…你做什么？！"

"别紧张嘛，小少爷。就是好奇你是不是还没被人碰过呢，果然还是纯净的omega的气息。闻起来和以前一样可口诱人啊…别生气嘛，你越是张牙舞爪我越是觉得你可爱的要命呢。"

去你妈的可爱个鬼啊！！Chris在心中愤怒地咆哮，表面上只是僵硬地微笑着请他滚蛋。"……你看那边的那位小小姐一直期待地盯着你看呢让淑女失望可不是一位合格的绅士你为什么不去找她聊聊呢。"

"哦，你说Jenny啊。唔，就像上好的酒总是越放越香醇一样，那种十五六岁的omega固然像刚刚结苞的花蕾般青涩诱人，不过我还是觉得你这种刚刚开始绽放花瓣吐露芬芳的年纪更加令人惊艳。啧啧啧，真是便宜Quinto家的那小子了…"

"……这与你无关。"

Chris努力克制着自己不要直接一拳揍到对方脸上，在这种场合真闹僵了他俩谁的面子上都不好看。

"说真的，那小子毛都没长齐呢，他能满足你吗……你倒不如找一个经验丰富的alpha，比如我…"

Chris脸色通红——当然是气得——地往后退开几步。

"Mr.Mitchell，我想你是误会了，请自重。"

面前的alpha恬不知耻地散发出一些alpha的信息素再度逼近，调笑着向他伸出一只手，"这没什么大不了的，Chris，这在贵族间很常见…"

没等Chris自己伸手打掉那只意图搭在他身上的手，就有一只略显稚嫩的手捏住那个家伙的手腕，显然是抱着一种捏断他腕骨的气势和劲道下的手，在满意地看到对方脸上痛不欲生龇牙咧嘴的表情后狠狠甩开那只妄想揩油的咸猪爪。

Chris暗自松了口气。

"先生，请你他妈的管好自己的手，然后他妈的从我的Chris身边滚远一些。谢谢您。"

Zach上前几步挡在自家未婚夫身前咬牙切齿地从嘴角低声咆哮着，然后一阵霸道强势的信息素裹挟着山雨欲来的气势铺天盖地地压制过去。显然没有想到这个刚分化的少年会是个这么强大的alpha，Mitchell抖了抖，心虚地瞪了他一眼，夹着尾巴灰溜溜地滚了。

alpha深吸一口气，转过身一把揽住被自己的信息素熏得有几分腿软的omega的腰，把对方用力按进自己怀里。

"我们需要单独谈谈。"

——————————————

晚宴的主角之一就这么在众目睽睽之下，死死搂着晚宴的另一个主角从会客厅堂而皇之地溜走了。

早已熟悉庄园构造的Zach抱着腿软的Chris闯进一间无人的休息室用力关上门。

(顺带一提，Chris之后一直坚称他这只是饿得腿软而已。)

不等那个醋意大发的alpha爆发，Chris立刻半死不活地摊到沙发上，满脸无辜地抬头眨巴眨巴自己无往不胜的蓝眼睛先发制人。

"我饿。"

Zach一肚子的火气瞬间被噎了回去化作深深的无力。情绪这么大起大落也怪难受的。

"………你。你想吃点什么。"

眨巴眨巴。"奶油曲奇。还有什么点心你干脆都拿一点好了。"

Zach深吸一口气，他真的是拿Chris一点办法也没有。

"……在这里等着我。"

他说完就转身出去了。Chris本来是想趁这个大好的机会溜走的，然而不用回去和人交际趴在这里等待投喂的诱惑太大，他又饿得奄奄一息，于是最终还是决定在这里休息一会。

Zach端着一盘子点心和红茶回来的时候就看见自家宝贝迷迷糊糊地倒在沙发上睡着了。

他轻手轻脚地在茶几上放下托盘，凑到Chris身前俯身跪下。他瞪着自己那只违背意志伸出去覆到对方脸颊上的手，以及违背意志地摩挲着对方唇瓣的拇指。心上人暖暖的吐息打在手心里，弄得他心里像是被小奶猫抓过一样酥酥麻麻的。心里痒痒的，手也痒痒的，牙也痒痒的，恨不得扑上去抚摸啮咬尽眼前人身上的每一寸才好。

然而现实总是残酷的。不等他真的扑上去做点什么，Chris就猛地睁开了眼睛抓住了他的手腕，浑身戒备地僵直着。

Zach被对方眼中满满的戒备神色刺得心中一痛，怯怯地收回手，心里委屈的要命。Chris以前在他面前从来都是不设防的。Chris以前从来不会冷落他躲开他的。再联想起刚刚看到的那一幕，要是他晚一步到的话Chris会不会就直接被那个花花公子三言两语骗走了？越想越委屈，越想越心慌，他后退几步低着头颤抖着声线开口问道。

"Chris……你是不是根本就不喜欢我？你是不是早就有别的心仪的alpha了？"

刚刚清醒过来意识到自己眼前的不是其他的什么alpha而是Zach的Chris也有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，听见他这么委委屈屈的质问，清了清嗓子回答。

"没有。你想太多了。"

"你是不是讨厌我了？"

"我没有。真的没有。"

对上那双蓄满了泪花瞪得圆圆的焦糖色的大眼睛里控诉的小眼神，Chris内心深处涌上一阵深深的无力感。

"听着，Zach…你能先把自己的信息素收敛一下吗…我对那玩意儿…不太感冒。"

Zach这才想起来刚刚差点扑到Chris身上开始啃的时候好像是有点没控制住自己的信息素…然而他觉得这不能怪他。只要他和Chris同处一室他的脑子里自然就都是他家宝贝了，忘记收敛信息素也是情理之中的嘛。

他不太熟练地收拢好周身的信息素，黑暗的休息室里一阵尴尬的沉默。

然后Chris忍不住小心翼翼地伸手拉过茶几上的托盘，开口道。

"所以…你说要谈谈。"

Zach反应过来，抽抽鼻子，下意识地伸手帮Chris倒了茶按对方的喜好加了奶和糖，推过去。

"那天的事…我很抱歉。"

Chris往嘴里塞吃的的动作顿了顿。

"算了，也不能全怪你。"

"然后你就那么跑回家了。也不让我见你。今天晚上好不容易见了面，你还满屋子乱窜根本不理我。你刚才还和那只花孔雀拉拉扯扯。"

"…那是他来烦我的。我本来只是想去拿我的吃的来着。"

"我看你俩聊得可开心了。你都脸红了。"

"你哪只眼睛看到我开心了？我那是气的好吗！说真的你要是不出现的话我就要自己动手揍他了。"

Zach扁扁嘴，心里却有点小开心。

"那…Chris…你是不是不愿意嫁给我？"

终于扯到正题上了。Chris叹口气放下手里的点心，认真地看着Zach的眼睛开口。

"Zach…你还太小了。"

他说着端起对方给他准备好的红茶，啜了一口。

"所以呢？你是怕我像那个草包说的那样满足不了你吗？不过Chris你放心，虽说我可能还要几年才能完全发育成熟，但是我这些年都有认真锻炼，体力和精力绝对比那个外强中干的花花公子强多了。一次不行就多来几次嘛…"

Chris嘴里的茶喷了他一脸。

"咳…咳！谁教你这些话的！"

"Joe啊。他说的不对吗？"

Zach伸手摸进Chris的怀里，在他反应过来之前掏出了对方的手帕，认认真真地一边擦脸一边卖队友。

"……这不是重点。重点在于，Zachary Quinto，你还太年轻了。你还不懂什么是爱情。你…想要我只是因为我是你闻到的第一个omega。你只是比较喜欢我…而且习惯我陪着你罢了…你以后会见识到各种各样的omega…甚至是beta或alpha…你总会见到你真正一见倾心再见钟情的伴侣的。你很快就会适应没有我存在的生活的，而且没准你会发现它比你想象中的要更加美好。你很快就会忘记我的。"

年轻的alpha下意识地想要直接张嘴反驳，然而顿了顿却又闭上嘴低下头静默了一会，显然是在仔细思索着他的话。然后他抬起头直直地看进年长的omega眼里，灼热的目光中闪动着惊人的坚定和真挚的热切。

"我确实还年轻，未来也确实有着无限的可能。但是Chris，我很确定我的生活里要是没有你，它永远不会是幸福美好的。

我确实是习惯了你的陪伴，然而你的存在已经渗入我世界的每一个角落，变成了一种不可磨灭的，永远也戒不掉的习惯，Chris。

我可能确实如你所说，还太年轻还什么都不懂还不懂所谓的爱情。但是我真的不能没有你。你是我的老师，我的挚友，我的兄长。我仰慕你，信任你，敬重你，爱慕你。我自从那天葬礼之后就一直在为了你努力改变自己。我请你来按照你心意中最优秀的人的样子来教导我，我每天都在遵从你的指点，努力成为你理想中那个最完美的人。

Chris，我求求你给我一个机会，让我证明给你看。我发誓我这不是因为荷尔蒙影响的一时冲动，我坦诚我这是蓄谋已久。我请你相信我，相信我比你想象中的要更加在意你，相信我会为了你变得成熟可靠，相信我会为了你而努力日渐成长，成为一个更好的人。"

幽暗的休息室内一片寂静，仿佛空气都要凝固住了一般。

没控制住一口气表完白的少年吞吞口水，想着幸好这一个月以来一直都在准备这段话的稿子，他小心翼翼地看向一脸空白的青年，试探着问他。"……Chris？"

豆大的泪珠突然从那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里源源不断地滚落下来，Chris看着对面吓得手足无措不知道该不该伸手触碰他的少年，温柔地将他拉进怀里给了他一个拥抱。  
他本应该生气这小子的蓄谋已久来着，他本不应该被这小鬼的这么几句话就感动的稀里哗啦的，但他就是控制不住自己不停涌出的泪水。

"好的。"

他从对方搂的死紧的怀抱中抽出身，缓缓开口，声音因为过于敏感地不停涌动的情绪而显得低沉沙哑。

"好的。我答应你。"

————————————

他们的关系自从这番谈话后缓和了不少。Chris虽然还是会在他动手动脚的时候浑身僵硬无声地拒绝他，但是至少不再和他冷战，乖乖地和他回到了Quinto家的宅子里，重新住到了他隔壁。

这对于他来说真是一种甜蜜的折磨。

心上人就在一墙之隔，每天都能看见对方红润的嘴唇和挺翘的屁股在自己眼前晃来晃去，看得到却吃不到。没办法，Chris笑眯眯地眨着蓝眼睛告诉他忍着，他就只能先默默地忍着。

时候未到时候未到。他默默告诫自己。

三个月的时间就在Zach每天努力揩油成长试图证明自己之间晃晃悠悠地过去了。

这一天比起以往的日子也没什么特别的，只不过是Chris一天都没看见他的未婚夫格外殷勤地在自己眼前转悠了。

他心里有些奇怪但是也没多想，晚饭时分依旧没有看到Zach出现，他刚回房间不久，Margo就端着一托盘食物来找他。

"Zach把自己关在房间里一整天了。"

Margo一脸担忧地说。

"我不知道他又闹什么情绪了。我去敲门他也不肯开，一个劲的叫我走开。可是他都一天没吃东西了…我很担心他，Chris…"

Chris叹口气。

"我知道了，我会想办法和他谈谈的。"

Margo显然是松了一口气，笑着点点头说道。

"那好，给你添麻烦了。"

"怎么会。他这样子我也会担心的。"

"那就拜托你了，Chris。我还是把这些青春期的情绪问题留给你们俩自己解决吧。有事情叫我就好，我就在楼下的客厅里。"

"好的。"

Chris伸手接过餐盘，走过去敲了敲隔壁紧锁的房门。

"开门，Zach。你得吃点东西。"

门后过了很久才犹豫着传来对方微弱嘶哑的声音。

"………Chris？"

"是我。你开开门，不管有什么事你都可以和我说，记得吗？就算你现在不想谈，你也得吃东西。你不能一天都不吃不喝拿自己的身体来抗议。"

"……我……我怕我控制不住自己，Chris，你能不能先离我远点，回你自己的房间去…"

脾气还不小嘛，Chris略略诧异地想道。然后他又敲敲门。

"那我把吃的放在你门口了。我先回去了你记得自己出来拿。"

他把托盘放到地上，顺手拉上了自己房间的门，发出碰的一声轻响。然后他倚在自己的房门外，盯着隔壁的门口。他才不相信那个闹脾气的小鬼会这么轻易地乖乖听话，他得亲眼看着对方出来把食物都吃光才行。

十分钟过去了，他才听见对方房间里传来窸窸窣窣的声响，然后Zach打开了房门。

一阵浓重的alpha的信息素顺着敞开的房门在走廊里炸开，Chris瞬间就能感觉到自己被这熟悉的信息素紧紧包裹住，血液里的属于自己的omega信息素在本能的煽动下兴奋地沸腾起来。

Zach僵在门口，用力抓住门板让自己不要扑上去。然后他神色复杂地死死盯住Chris，红着眼睛哑着嗓子开口。

"我警告过你的。"

Chris勉强吞回一声呻吟，有点恼火地开口回道。

"…你就不能直接说自己发情期么。我发誓我要是知道你在发情我肯定躲得远远的。"

alpha的眼中闪过一丝受伤的神色。

"你又要躲得远远的。你就那么受不了我不相信我吗？"  
"我不是…你知道我只是没有准备好接受你…和你的标记…你…"

没等他解释完，Zach就阴沉着脸疾步走过来一把揪住这只香喷喷的omega拖进了自己的房间，他摔上门，然后用力地把对方压到墙上。

封闭的屋子里alpha的气息更加浓郁，辛冽的杜松子酒的芬芳蒸腾成浓重的情欲。

被这信息素熏得手脚发软的omega一边努力压制住自己本能呼应着这气息在血液里翻涌奔腾着的欲望，一边惊慌失措地推拒着压在自己身上嗅闻着的alpha。

"别这样…Zach…你冷静一点…"

Zach埋在Chris颈间深吸一口气，声音低沉嘶哑又颤抖。

"你太他妈的好闻了…Chris…你知不知道我每天忍得有多辛苦…我早就该一口把你吃掉…吃得干干净净的…"

Chris被身上的alpha紧紧地压在冰冷的墙壁上，心里慌得不行，语句间已然掺杂了自己都未曾察觉到的哀求和绝望，带着细弱的哭腔开了口。

"别…求求你Zach…你答应过我的…"

显然已经被荷尔蒙搅乱了脑子的alpha听见这话一顿，勉强压制住自己的施虐欲。他好想就这么把这个香甜可口的omega狠狠地干进床垫里，强迫他发出一声又一声的尖叫和啜泣和哀哀的求饶…他好想好想就这么一口咬破对方的信息素腺，让他从今以后只能带着自己留下的痕迹…他好想尽情地浇灌他的omega，让他从头到脚从里到外浑身上下满满的都是他的信息素的味道…

Chris看着已经红着眼睛失去理智的alpha绝望的闭上眼睛。他能感觉到对方粗粝的舌苔用力地一遍又一遍舔过碾过他的颈动脉和后颈处的腺体。他绷紧了身体随着那条滚烫的舌头滑行的轨迹不停地颤抖。

他能感觉到身上的alpha用牙齿狠狠撕扯开他的领口，叼走他的领巾…然后…

然后他退开了。

他震惊地睁开眼睛，因为腿软得早就撑不住自己的身体从而靠着墙慢慢滑坐到地上。而那个发情的alpha眯着被情欲烧得通红的眼睛死死地盯住他，将手脚瘫软的他钉在了原地。Zach一瞬不瞬地盯着他，一步步后退到屋子里距离那个omega最远的角落里，嘴里叼着他的领巾，靠着墙坐下。

然后他踢掉了裤子，一手抓住那块领巾深深地嗅着，一手滑倒了下腹开始上下撸动着。

Chris看不下去了，抱紧自己蜷成一团抑制不住地颤抖，把自己滚烫到简直要炸开的脸颊埋进膝盖间。而且就算是他低着头，他也能感受到对方那有如实质的目光一遍遍舔过他的全身上下。

他听着房间另一头的一声声的粗喘涨起又消散，最后是一声低吼，那边的动静渐渐重新归于寂静之中。

他战栗着抬起头，发现那个alpha终于攥着他的领巾精疲力竭地昏睡过去。

他又自己平静了很久，努力恢复了一点对手脚的控制后，走过去拼尽全力把那个昏睡过去的alpha从地上拖到了床上盖好被子——原谅他实在没有精力和脸皮来给对方进行清理了——再把门口的餐盘和一杯清水放到了对方的床头，然后犹豫着伸出手理了理对方汗湿的发丝，转身出去了。

他扑回自己的床上，换掉被汗水以及其他某种特定的体液浸湿的衣裤，用仍旧抑制不住酸软无力的手摸出床头柜里装着抑制剂的小药瓶。

然后他顿住了。他紧紧握住那个药瓶仿佛它会突然弹起来咬他一口还是什么的，最终还是下定决心地把他丢回了抽屉深处。

他挫败地长叹一口气，缩成一团，拼尽全力靠意志压制住仍在身体里四处流窜着的情欲。

 

第一年 Fin.


	5. 第二年 - 01

第二年 15/25

 

 

01\. 三月

春天来了。各种意义上的春天来了。

随着万物复苏吐露生机，Quinto家空气中曾经被冻结的种种情愫也开始渐渐融化，在这栋宅子里的每一个角落躁动暗涌。

Zach十分艰难地守住了他的承诺，像个真正的绅士那样，只要没有Chris的允许，绝不会轻易扑上去咬他。而在那次短暂的发情期事故后，Chris的态度也愈发和缓，可以和Zach像以前一样说笑，对Zach平日里的那些小心翼翼的动手动脚亲亲摸摸也是睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

其实Chris最近觉得看着Zach偶尔盯住他红着脸走神，或者为了努力忍住不扑到他身上做点什么而走来走去满屋子乱窜咆哮撞墙的抓狂的样子还是很可爱的。

——————————

Zach说春天到了应该出去走走，于是Chris就带他回到了庄园，收拾好了野餐用的东西，然后挑了两匹马。  
Chris悠然地骑着马，带着Zach从庄园后面的林子里穿行而过。

林子里很静，只能听见马蹄踏在湿软的泥土和腐朽的落叶中发出的闷闷的细微响声，偶尔会有清脆的鸟鸣从头顶掠过。这种宁谧的氛围相当美好地漾在四周，可以使人什么都不想，仅仅专注于彼此的存在。

Zach驾着马上前几步黏到Chris身边和他并辔而行。他能从林木的清新气息间轻易辨识出Chris身上幽然散开的阵阵佛手柑的清甜。

Chris闻起来很开心的样子。

"我们要去哪里啊？"

Chris微微偏过头，澄澈透明的阳光透过树林上层枝叶间的空隙，在Chris有些凌乱的刘海和蓬松的金发上撒下一层清浅的光辉。他像一只慵懒的猫咪一样眯了眯眼睛，翘起嘴角。

"前面有条小溪。我小的时候，父亲有时会带着一家人去岸边野餐。我记得有一次他带我到小溪里捉鱼，我们在水里扑腾了一上午，只抓到了一条巴掌大的小鱼，根本不够吃于是我们又把它放了回去。"

Chris笑着回忆那次经历，略有遗憾地舔舔唇角。

Zach因为那一闪而过的粉红色的舌尖顿了顿，好半天才把目光收回去，小声说道。

"我这次可以帮你抓的。"

Chris挑挑眉，眼中满是戏谑的怀疑。

"真的！你等着瞧吧！"

——————————

林中的那条小溪估计是从深山里流出来的，总之奇迹般地没有经受到那些工厂的污染，清澈的溪水刚刚没过膝盖，确实能看到几尾鱼在水底自得地游动。

他们把马在不远处的树林里栓好，在岸边那一小片青草地上铺好了餐布。

Chris率先脱下了靴子，挽了挽裤脚，赤脚踩进那片柔软的，毛茸茸的草地里。他向水边走了几步，然后有点不好意思地看向Zach，笑着说道。

"我很久都没这么做过了。"

Zach完全没听见Chris在说什么。他正呆滞地盯着Chris白皙到近乎透明，纤细精巧的脚踝吞口水。

刚好可以握在手心里…在上面印上几个暗红色的吻痕…然后再攥紧它们一把拉开Chris腿…

视野一黑。

深呼吸。

啊。Chris的味道。

"你动作快点！等着瞧你究竟能不能捉到鱼呢。"

Zach手忙脚乱地把罩在自己头顶Chris丢过来的外套扒拉下来，抬头看见Chris面色微红地瞪了他一眼，有几分不自在地扯开领口的几粒扣子，转过身一边挽着袖子一边往河畔走。

Zach愣愣地坐在原地，目送着Chris浑圆挺翘的屁股渐渐远去，下意识地捧起Chris的外套又深吸了一口气。  
然后立刻跳起来甩掉外套踢掉靴子追上去，一边挽袖子一边在心里说服自己裤裆里不安分地肿起来的小兄弟。  
这不能怪他。Chris实在是太他妈的漂亮，太他妈的好闻了。

——————————

他们一起踏进了微凉的溪水中。Zach现在是相信Chris真的和这些在水里灵巧地游动着的小东西一点缘分都没有。他眼见着一条看起来就蠢笨无比的胖鱼从Chris那精致漂亮的脚踝边游过去，却又从Chris的手边扭动着滑走了。

Zach叹口气，扑过去把那条其实没那么蠢的胖鱼按在河底的鹅卵石上，然后两只手死死捏住它的尾巴把它从水里拖出来牢牢地按在怀里，不停挣扎的鱼儿溅了他俩一身水。Zach有点小得意地冲Chris呲出两排小白牙，Chris翻了个白眼，看着对方把鱼远远地丢到了岸边的草地上。

"这已经是我逮到的第三条鱼了，Chris。"

Chris微微撅了撅嘴，突然转身撩起一捧水拍到了对方那张洋洋自得的蠢脸上。

然后这场幼稚的战争一触即发。两个人不停地往对方身上撩水，直到彼此都从头到脚湿透为止。Chris一边躲避着扑面而来的水流，一边漫不经心地打量着眼前的人，开始微微有几分恍惚。15岁，正是介于少年和青年之间的美好的年纪，对方修长的身形经过几年为了尽快长高而努力维持的锻炼已经可以隐约看出结实的肌肉线条，刚刚结束变声期的嗓音不复少年的黄鹂似的清脆，渐渐已有几分撩人的低沉醇厚。

这与记忆中那个葬礼过后缩在自己怀中无声饮泣的孩童的模样早已相去甚远。他意识到印象里那个不谙世事，让他心疼怜惜想要呵护疼爱的孩子早已在不经意间随着翩然掠去的时光成为泛黄记忆里的一道剪影，那个孩子似乎一直在如他所言的那样努力地日渐生长，然后成为了现在他眼前的这个让他欣慰骄傲，让他认可欣赏的优秀的青年。

Chris回过神，心头泛起一阵莫名的慌乱，他用力甩甩头，好不容易把这些莫名的情愫和胡思乱想丢在脑后，然后就在转身躲避的时候踩到一团滑腻的水草，噗通一声栽进水里。

Zach还没来得及笑他，就感觉水底有人踹了他一脚，于是他自己也在光溜溜的鹅卵石上猝不及防地滑了一跤，啪叽摔到了水里。

他狼狈地从水里爬起来，抬头就看见Chris湿漉漉地坐在水里，双手支在身后，像个小孩子一样开心地大笑出声。

细碎的水珠从他金棕色的发梢滴滴答答坠到锁骨上，在正午的阳光下折射出钻石般璀璨的光彩。丰润的唇瓣咧开露出两颗可爱的小尖牙，湿透了的白衬衫清晰地勾勒出他身形的线条，胸膛随着笑声和喘息起起伏伏，胸前的两点在半透明的衬衣里隐约浮现。他扬起头，晶石般剔透的蓝眼睛里溋满了日光的碎屑，折射成浅浅的水蓝，那里跃动着的纯粹的愉悦神色从眼角的纹路和清朗的笑声里逸开，浸润得四周空气中也溢满了单纯而美好的欢喜。

Zach呆呆地坐在水里看着眼前的这个美好得过分的存在，感觉自己彻彻底底地沦陷在对方纯粹的快乐里。而且就像每一个一头坠入爱河的年轻人那样，心中顿时翻涌起无限的勇气希望以及一切美好的情感；感觉自己可以为了守住对方这哪怕片刻即逝的笑容，披荆斩棘赴汤蹈火在所不惜；感觉自己愿意付出一切，愿意拼尽全力将世间的一切美好捧到他面前，只要他能够一直一直在他身边这样笑下去。

Chris那时说他还小还不懂什么是爱情，可他是这么，这么，这么地喜欢这个人。他不知道这在Chris心中是否称得上是那所谓的"爱情"，但是此刻他觉得这辈子也不会再有任何比Chris更能令他迷恋牵挂的存在了。

他控制不住地挪动手脚贴过去，覆到对方身上。Chris敛住笑声，但是嘴角仍残存几分未曾消散的笑意。  
水流温柔地从他们身下滑过，琥珀色的双瞳对上浅蓝，视线胶着在一起炙烤得空气都似乎开始升温，不知不觉间升腾起的信息素暗涌着交融。

Zach凑近了几分，双方温热的吐息落在彼此微微张开的唇上。Chris仍旧僵在那里仰着头没有动。

所以这次应该不会是一个拒绝。

Chris明显已经有几分失神，紧张似的下意识地探出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

所以这绝对应该被视作是一个邀请。

然后Chris突然退开，偏过头。

"阿嚏！"

Zach挫败地叹息，从水里站起来然后把一脸尴尬的Chris拉起来。

"走吧，我去生火，你赶紧去换衣服。"

——————————————

他们两个人的衣裤都脱下来架在火边等着烤干，幸好今年春天正午的阳光足够温暖，因此虽然刚刚从微凉的溪水里出来而且只披着一件之前脱下来的外套，现在却并没有感觉很冷。Chris脸上红彤彤的一片不知道是因为火边炙热的空气还是因为刚刚暧昧的氛围，披着外套坐在火堆边缩成一团，看着自己的未婚夫掏出小刀开始处理被他捞上来的那三条鱼。

"我都不知道你还会烤鱼。"

Zach回过头笑着瞥了他一眼，挑挑捡捡地选出三根细长结实的树枝开始削成木签。

"其实你几年前和我说过抓鱼的事。那次你就一脸向往地在那里想象烤鱼的滋味，于是我就去问了问家里的厨娘要怎么做。这次出来玩本来就打算找个地方给你抓鱼吃，就算你没领着我找到这条小溪，我也准备好打几只鸟或者兔子什么的烤给你吃。"

他从篮子里拿出几小包事先准备好的调料开始摆弄，Chris低下头把脸埋在膝盖间，闷闷地嘟囔道。

"没准你做的不好吃呢。"

"你居然对我这么没信心，我太伤心了。再难吃你也给个面子吃几口嘛…好啦好啦你放心，真的吃不下去的话篮子里还有事先备好的三明治呢。"

Chris依旧缩成一团，半晌支吾了一声。

然后两个人都没有说话，只有柴火燃烧的噼啪声，不远处溪水淙淙然安静地流淌。

烤鱼的香气渐渐浓郁起来，Chris的肚子咕噜一声，他抬起头看过去，吞了吞口水。

"马上就好。"

Chris点点头，还是忍不住拉紧外套，站起来走过去坐到对方身边。

又过了两分钟，Zach终于撕下一小片鱼肉吹了吹，然后有点紧张地递到Chris嘴边。

"喏，尝尝吧。"

美食当前，又一次饿得开始犯迷糊的Chris想也没想地直接从对方指尖咬走了鱼肉，然后一脸惊喜两眼放光地盯住Zach…手里的烤鱼。

"好吃？"

Chris猛点头。

Zach暗自松了口气，把整条鱼递过去。

"小心………烫。"

显然说晚了，他看着Chris啊呜一口咬下去，然后闷闷地惨叫一声，蓝眼睛里刷地泛起一片泪花。想要吐出来又舍不得，艰难地吞下去之后，吐着舌头四处找水喝。  
Zach摇摇头。

"你多大了？根本就是你比我小十岁吧？我又不和你抢。"

Chris瞪着满是泪花的眼睛毫无威慑力地对他怒目而视。

Zach视若无睹地去烤第二条鱼。

他一边摆弄着烤鱼，一边用余光观察着对方仓鼠一样进食的可爱模样，心里满是柔软的爱意。Chris坐在他身边小心翼翼地吹着气，一脸赞叹地小口小口地啃食着鲜嫩的鱼肉，偶尔发出几声幸福的哼唧。以相当惊人的速度解决掉了第一条鱼之后就开始眼巴巴地盯着Zach手里的下一条鱼。

于是Zach默默地把鱼递给他。

然后又递给他最后一条。

Chris吃到一半才突然想起鱼是Zach抓的还是Zach烤的，结果似乎全都进了自己的肚子里。他有点尴尬地抓着剩下的半条鱼，举起来鼓着腮帮子含糊地问。

"喂…你要不要次…"

Zach从篮子里取出带来的三明治，看了一眼对方一脸舍不得的表情，挑了挑眉毛。

"不用了，让我尝一口就好。"

他笑着凑过去，迅速地凑到Chris嘴边亲了一口，趁着对方没反应过来时片刻的呆滞，伸出舌头从他的唇缝间溜过，又细细地舔了舔他的嘴角。

"比想象中的好吃多了…要不你再让我尝一口？"

Chris感觉热度在脸上嘭地一下炸开，红着脸跳起来把鱼塞进对方手里转头就跑。

"啊啊啊衣服应该烤干了我去换上你自己慢慢吃吧！"

这死小孩到底是怎么变得这么不正经的！明明是自己看着长大的……不行，他一回去就得给Zach的嫂子写信，拜托她务必转告那位年长的Quinto以后再也不许教他弟弟那些乱七八糟的东西。

————————————

三条鱼毕竟不够填饱肚子的，所以换好衣服后Chris还是红着脸磨磨蹭蹭地走回来，和Zach把带来的三明治和果汁分着吃完了。

吃饱喝足，Chris赶着Zach穿好衣服后陪他在水边走了一会，然后就跑回去倒在草坪里打个滚，掏出一本书漫不经心地翻看着。

Zach也慢慢悠悠地走回来，在Chris身边躺下。

春日午后的阳光暖融融晒得人懒洋洋，Chris看着书看着看着就睡着了，Zach看着Chris也看着看着就睡着了。

一觉醒来已是日暮西沉的黄昏时分，Chris迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现自己被对方搂在怀里。他揉揉眼睛抬起头，看见金红色的夕阳映在对方棕色的眼眸里化成一汪融融的暖意。

"嗨。"

"嘿。"

Chris这会儿有着像是沉静的书卷和油墨的馨香一样的味道，掺杂着水果的清甜。他闻起来放松又开心。

于是Zach小心翼翼地凑上前亲了亲对方的唇角，见自己没有被推开，便开心地一个翻身把对方压到了身下开始得寸进尺。先是几个试探性的吻，在对方第一次乖顺地张开嘴接纳他探进来的舌头时，这个吻控制不住地开始变得热情黏腻。完全没有任何经验的alpha用舌头在对方嘴里不得章法地搅动着，随心所欲地舔过对方口腔里的某个角落。青涩得谈不上任何技巧。

于是较为年长的omega无奈地推推压在身上的alpha示意他放慢步调，探出自己的舌尖温柔地缠住对方乱窜的舌头，纠缠几次之后收回，转而轻轻地啃咬对方的下唇。

然后他们分开一点，喘息间同时开口。

"你是真的一点都不会接吻。"

"你是不是以前早就亲过别人了！"

Chris愣了愣，偏过头不看他。

"你到底从哪里学来的这些？！"

Chris清清嗓子，转过头对上那双满是委屈和控诉的眼睛，有点尴尬地舔舔嘴。

"好吧…你知道我刚刚分化后的那几年还会去参加几次omega的茶会什么的…总之，每次都会有已经被标记了的omega，嗯，热心地分享传授一些…亲热时候的小技巧什么的。并没有刻意去听然而还是听到了几句…呃。好吧我确实亲过一个聚会上认识的女孩子…不过就那么一次。就是…好奇然后试了试。别那么看着我！你那时候才多大点！我根本都不认识…唔！"

明知道不是对方的错仍然十分恼火的alpha又按住对方亲了上去。他向来是个聪明伶俐又勤奋好学的好学生，不出十分钟的练习，就已经能够重新掌握主动权，用刚刚学会的技巧和醋意满满的热情把身下的omega吻得瞳孔失焦喘息连连，只能被动地吞着两个人混在一起的津液，不自觉地微微扭动腰肢。

alpha相当有成就感地抬起头，舔了舔对方被自己吮咬得红肿的唇瓣，满意地点点头贴着对方的唇瓣低喃。

"我的。"

身下的omega一抖，咬住嘴唇勉强咽回一声呻吟。alpha的手不安分地从对方的衬衫下摆探入，他一边在omega柔软光滑的皮肤上摸索着，一边不由自主地开始舔舐吮吻omega白嫩的颈项。

Chris立刻心下警觉，唤回了先前不知不觉间涣散的神智，踢了踢压在身上的alpha用不容置喙的语气开口。  
"喂喂喂，差不多行了吧。"

Zach不情不愿地顿了顿，痛苦地把手和舌头从对方身上撕下来收回去。

"……我总有一天会憋死的。"

"不会的。"

"你究竟什么时候才肯让我标记你啊…倒不是说我等不起…只是…好歹也给我个盼头啊。"

Chris眨眨眼睛，想了想，眯起眼睛笑着回答说。

"要不等你成年的吧。"

"……你知道那还有两年多呢对吧。"

"你放心死不了的。快点起来回去啦，再不走天都黑了。"

"两年多诶！你还是先再给我亲一口吧…"

"……唔！好了好了行了吧！你再忍一忍啊时间很快就过去了！"

Zach满脸不情愿地爬起来转身去收拾东西，一边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨哀嚎。

Chris笑眯眯地跟在他身后，在心里默默地算着天数。

还是不要告诉他其实在几个月前的那次发情期的事故后，自己就已经停止服用抑制剂的事情好了。

这样算起来，距离自己的发情期……大概还有两个月。


	6. 第二年 02.

02\. 五月

 

鉴于Chris基本上已经把他能教的都教给Zach了，而关于管理纺织厂，经营生意或是记录账目，Chris之前也只是粗浅地了解个大概——毕竟Pine家以前从未想过要让他这个omega继承什么工厂或者生意，而且他们自己家的小纺织厂也是交给可以信任的委托人打理的——所以说他现在正在和Zach一起学习这些东西。两个人一起窝在书房里翻看Quinto家之前的账目以及经营方式，碰到不懂的地方就直接去请教Margot，要么就写信给Joe或者Pine家的经理人去问。

无论Chris有多么不情愿，先前算好的两个月的时间还是就这么不紧不慢地过去了。看在什么的份上，他是真的真的不愿意再经历一次发情期了。他上次因为忘吃抑制剂从而导致的发情期还是16岁那年的事。那可真的是非常，非常，非常痛苦的三天。不仅仅是那种高烧和欲求不满的饥渴感，最令他不爽的还是那种完全失去了对自己身体及意识的控制，那种被自己所背叛的微妙的感觉。他是个omega不假，但是这并不影响他有时总会习惯性地想要让一切乖顺地处于自己的掌控之下，这种状态…让他感到安全。他以前从未想过让自己最为脆弱无助的时刻彻底暴露在另一人的面前，但如果那个人是Zach的话…

这本不应该让他感觉更好受一些的。Zach比他小了那么多，这方面的知识和经验比他还少——根本就是近乎为零。然而莫名地…他想着那个孩子信誓旦旦地向他保证会努力成长以及刻苦用功的模样，想着那个孩子望向他的眼神里纯粹的信任和渴慕以及珍惜…

他莫名地感到了几分心安。在心底徘徊多日的焦躁和恐惧像是一匹被驯服的兽，在Zach大大的，纯净的，温暖的的琥珀色眼眸里悄然隐去。

————————

这天Chris坐在书房里一边翻着账目，时不时地在小本子上做点笔记，一边忍受着自家不知道什么时候又爬到自己身上动手动脚的未婚夫，心不在焉地又一次拒绝那个迫不及待的alpha。

"Chris…"

"不行。"

"可是Chris——"

"我说不行就是不行。没得商量。我告诉过你多少次了，就快了，再忍一忍啊。"

Zach叹口气，捧着Chris的脸死皮赖脸地凑上去又亲了一口。

"试一试问问看又不会怎么样。万一哪天你也忍不住改主意了呢？"

Chris偏过头，语气不自觉地软了下来。

"你知道我有我的计划的。再给我一点时间，好吗…？就…"

"就快了，我知道，你告诉过我了。"

Zach不满地皱皱眉毛，不耐烦地接话道。

Chris安抚性质地吻了吻对方的嘴角，手指轻柔地从他乌黑的发丝间划过。

"好啦好啦，现在从我身上下去。你不是还有功课要做呢吗？"

Zach装作没听见，搂紧对方的腰，把脸埋进他的未婚夫的脖颈间贪婪地嗅着他不加掩饰的信息素的气息。墨水的馨香和佛手柑的清甜昭示着对方的好心情，他乐意将这个视作是他可以继续揩油的默许。

"行了够了啊，就算是你不想学习我也有东西要看的好吗。"

Chris语气间多了几丝坚定，用了点力气推了推黏在自己身上的alpha。

Zach只好不情不愿地把自己从对方身上撕下来，坐回一旁的扶手椅上。

"你知道，你没有必要和我一起学这些东西的。我是你的alpha，赚钱养家照顾好你是我的天职。你以后就待在家里看你的书或者随便做什么你喜欢的事情就好。其他的事情我来担心就够了。"

"哦，是吗。"

Chris危险地眯起眼睛盯住他，温和的声音里掩藏着被冒犯到的恼火。

"你是想让我像那些脑子空空的omega一样，整天被栓在家里，除了发情，哺育后代以及取悦你们这些alpha之外什么也不许做是吗？"

Zach万分惊恐地意识到自己刚刚说错了话，被明显十分不爽的Chris吓得寒毛直竖，努力瞪大眼睛满脸真诚和无辜地使劲摇头。

"不是！绝对不会，Chris你想做什么都可以。随便你做什么我都陪着你就是了。"

虽说把Chris拴在家里的这个念头…不，停下。不能继续想下去了。

"乖孩子。"

Chris满意地点点头。

"我十分愿意学点新东西，而且你知道如果以后我有可能帮上你的忙的话我会很乐意尽我所能地去帮助你。现在安静一会，让我把手上的东西看完。然后我有事情和你说。"

Zach等啊等啊等，终于在太阳落山前，Chris放下了手里的东西揉揉眼睛，猫一样地伸个懒腰，发出一声长长的慵懒的叹息般的呻吟。

原本窝在椅子里昏昏欲睡的Zach闻声立刻跳起来，精神抖擞地用满怀期待的眼神盯着Chris。

"好吧，也没什么大事。我打算回家住几天，你要跟着一起来吗？"

"当然！什么时候回去？还要一起去林子里玩吗？"

Chris打个哈欠，摇摇晃晃地站起来。

"就明后天吧。至于其他的，再说吧。你帮我和Margot说一声，我先回房间休息了。"

"诶？可是晚饭…"

Chris摆摆手，疲惫地眨眨眼睛。

"我先不吃了，今天有点累，没事我就去休息了。"

Zach一脸担忧地看着Chris步伐不稳地回到房间关上门。

————————————

Zach有点担心Chris是不是生病了，毕竟Chris最近总是有点没精打采的，而且今天早饭的时候他只吃了一小口面包就放下不吃了。

"你还好吗…？要是不舒服的话我就去叫医生…咱们可以晚点再回庄园的。"

Chris蔫蔫的摇摇头，勉强对他笑了笑。

"我没事，就是有点累…你要是准备好了的话我们就走吧。"

Zach扶着Chris上了马车，刚走出没多远，Chris就倒在他身上睡着了。

看来Chris是真的很累了，早知道昨天晚上不去闹他要晚安吻好了…Zach一边想着一边伸手揽过Chris让他靠得更舒服一点。

omega迷迷糊糊地低声咕哝了几句，蹭了蹭又睡了过去。

是他的错觉吗…？Chris最近好像闻起来比以前更甜了……

——————————

Zach把Chris摇醒，带着依旧有点神情恍惚的未婚夫回到了庄园。

宅邸里异常的安静，只有厨娘听到响动后出来打了招呼，帮他们把行李搬进来之后就又不见了。

"…Chris？人都哪里去了？Robert叔叔和Gwynne阿姨呢？"

"唔…父亲带着母亲去南边的乡下度假去了…还要大半个月才能回来。佣人和管家都放假了吧…还好他们留了个厨娘给我们，反正有她就有吃的，这就够了。"

Chris没管身后的Zach——反正他会像小尾巴一样自己黏上来——径直走回自己的房间，然后在门口停下。他转过身搓搓脸，深吸一口气，勉强打起精神面对自家未婚夫对这次有点反常的出行的困惑。

"好吧……嗯，我要和你坦诚一件事。不，放松，不是取消婚约…"

"那就好…Chris你真的不需要我去叫医生吗？你看起来不太好…你是发烧了吗？"

"不…好吧，我是要发情了。"

偏过头不去看自家未婚夫震惊的蠢脸，他继续支支吾吾地小声解释。

"好吧，嗯，我其实去年年底就把抑制剂停掉了…算算日子也差不多就是这几天…好吧看样子估计也就是今天晚上了…所以…刚好母亲想要去南边看看所以就把这边空出来留给我们了…嗯就是这样。"

幸福来得太突然。然而还没等因为过于惊喜而傻掉的Zach回过神来嗷地一声扑上去，Chris就突然退回自己的房间里关上门，隔着厚厚的门板说。

"所以说你不用等两年啦再等一天就好！我现在要休息一下…呃…要是…总之我会叫你的！"

说完，也不管另一边终于反应过来开始撒泼挠门的alpha，自顾自地脱掉其他的衣物，穿着仅剩下的一件衬衣，爬上床一头昏睡过去。

——————————————

他迷迷糊糊痛苦万分地醒过来。

第一个感觉就是湿和热。源源不断的高热从下腹处散布开来，在四肢百骸的每一个角落里流窜，有的变成汗水溶着甜腻的信息素从毛孔里争先恐后地挤出，有的蒸腾成抑制不住的轻声喘息间吐露的甜蜜，更多的则是冲回下腹，化作从后穴里缓缓流出的清莹粘稠的液体，弄得他身上的衬衫和身下的床单都又湿又黏。令人窒息的热度将他紧紧包裹住，让他感觉自己像是一块被扔进烤箱里的苹果派。

事实上他现在闻起来就像是一块刚好出炉，还淋满了枫糖浆的苹果派。

第二个意识到的事情是有人在敲他的门。咚咚咚咚的杂音好像直接敲在他的脑壳上一样，在他早已烧成一团浆糊的大脑里嗡嗡作响。

"(咚咚咚——)Chris你要吃点东西吗？(咚咚咚——)Chris你渴不渴要喝水吗？(咚咚——)Chris你还在睡吗？Chris？Chris你理我一下啊——"

被发情期的高热和饥渴折磨的头晕眼花的omega恨不得冲出去掐死那个聒噪的傻逼alpha，然而他现在四肢酸软得要命，能不能爬起来走过去开门都是个问题。

"(咚咚咚——)Chris我在门外都能闻到你身上的甜味诶…你是发情期到了吗？你再不出声我就进去啦！我进来………了…"

Chris勉强睁开眼睛看了一眼门口端着托盘一脸呆滞不停煽动鼻翼的少年，咬牙切齿地喊道："傻站着做什么呢！关门啊你！"

Zach连忙手忙脚乱地关上门，然后不用任何催促和指示快步走过来。

说实话这小子没直接理智断线地扑上来也真是个奇迹。

Zach恍恍惚惚地把托盘放到床头柜上，然后小心翼翼地在爬上了床，神色有几分慌乱和惶然，好像饿了几年之后头一次见到如此饕餮盛宴的孩子，馋得口水直流却不知先从哪里下嘴好。

"Chris…我没经历过这个…所以说我现在要怎么做…？"

Chris暗自翻了个白眼。说得好像他很熟悉怎么被操一样，他这也是第一次好吗。然而毕竟年长对方十岁，实践经验不足理论知识总是比对方丰富一点。况且看见对方一幅手足无措一脸茫然的样子，反倒缓解了先前自己心中的紧张。他清了清嗓子，声音嘶哑地开口指挥道。

"先给我倒点水。"

Zach连忙滚下床伸手拿起自己刚刚端进来的水罐给对方倒了一大杯蜂蜜水。

Chris勉强支起身来接过水，大口吞咽之前嘶声挤出一句"顺便把你的衣服脱了。"

他扭过头喝完水，未等转过身来那个alpha就已经脱光了衣服，自觉地接过他手里的空杯，自顾自地黏了上来。

劈头盖脸笼罩过来的alpha的气息几乎瞬间挤走了他脑海中残存的全部理智，让他不由自主地瘫软了腰肢倒在身后人的怀里。他晃了晃脑袋，小声开口道。

"好吧…书上说发情期的alpha或者omega可以牵动另一方的强制发情…然后就是…嗯…总之简单来说就是全凭本能，做你想做的就好…"

Chris转过头准确地吻上对方的嘴唇，乖顺地张开嘴任由对方的舌头侵入，肆意地掠过口腔中的每一个角落，卷住对方的舌头吮吸，舔过对方的柔软的唇瓣贪婪地啃咬。

因为终于得到准许可以为所欲为的alpha沉溺在对方甜腻的信息素里渐渐失却了开始的小心翼翼，他将怀中的伴侣翻过来贴上去压制住，为身下omega甜蜜的顺从发出了一声欣喜的低咆，而被alpha强势霸道的信息素熏得彻底陷入情热的omega则为此本能地战栗，在对方热情地吮吻啮咬自己的脖颈和锁骨时发出颤抖的喘息，不自觉地小口小口摄入对方身上散发出的信息素，感觉血液中沸腾奔涌着的饥渴得到了一息的满足。

alpha侵略性的麝香和辛冽的杜松子的气息与空气中苹果派和枫糖浆的甜腻渐渐交织在一起，在闷热密闭的房间里蒸腾成情欲的味道。

Zach撕开被汗水黏在Chris身上的衬衫，一边继续沿着胸膛向下舔吻，一边喑哑着声线断断续续地问道。

"我要…怎么…取悦你呢…我亲爱的？"

Chris艰难地吞咽了一下口水，面色酡红，偏过头止不住地喘息。

"听见我的问题了吗…？我亲爱的老师……"

Chris红着眼眶，有些恼火地瞪了他一眼，滑倒嘴边的咒骂因为那条用力舔舐过自己乳头的火热的舌头变成了一声呜咽。

"去你唔！你！……哈…你自学吧…呜！"

"啊…那也需要老师的配合啊…"

Zach含糊地说着，再次舔过对方坚硬的乳尖，轻咬了几下。

"呜——哈啊……"

alpha抬起头，一边继续试探着用手指揉捏着被自己吮咬得红肿的乳尖，一边不要脸地眨着自己焦糖色的眼睛笑得十分无辜。

"啊，我答对了吗？"

"闭，闭嘴…唔…"

Zach看着Chris红透了的耳尖，顺着自己的心意凑过去把它咬在嘴里细细舔舐着。黏腻的水声就在耳边清晰可闻，刺激得对方发出一声颤抖的呻吟。

"那这个答案…(咬)…老师你满意吗…"

"别，别舔了……嗯…"

发情期的omega本就浑身敏感经不起挑逗，但是好不容易开了荤的alpha却仍旧勉强保有一丝理智，想着要把这几年脑海里的计划和幻想都一一实现，按住对方软绵绵地推搡自己肩膀的手，自顾自地在对方身上继续探索。再怎么说这也是第一次，他想自己好歹应该温和一点，给自己的omega留下一个尽可能美好而深刻的回忆。

他慢慢扯下omega被渗出的前液和后穴分泌出的清液浸透的内裤，兴致勃勃地观察着对方在羞耻和欲望间来回挣扎无助地颤抖的样子。然后他用指尖故意轻轻蹭过omega敏感的腰，在那段优美的线条上恶劣地来回抚弄着，最后突然掐住腰间的一块软肉狠狠一拧。

"那老师喜欢这样吗…(拧)…？"

"呜啊！……呜…Zach…"

"那就是喜欢咯…所以说我答对了这么多次…老师你不给我点奖励吗？"

omega几乎说不出话来，因体内的空虚和酥痒而在他身下无助地扭动，毫无自知地放弃了矜持主动抬起身体，无意识地张开修长双腿夹在他的腰间难耐地蹭来蹭去。Chris抓住Zach的手拉到嘴边，讨好般地小口舔吻着对方的指尖，勉强睁开水雾缭绕的蓝眼睛看向他。

"……拜，拜托你…"

alpha几乎能听到自己脑子里的血液瞬间冲向下腹的声音，脑供血不足的结果就是他不假思索地顺着本能，把手指从对方红肿的唇瓣间抽出，然后并起两根指头滑入omega湿漉漉的小洞里。

Chris咬紧嘴唇剧烈地抖了一下，勉强咽回一声愉悦羞耻的呻吟。

Zach眼神暗了暗，俯下身吻住Chris的唇瓣，一边与他交换着绵长黏腻的吻，一边保持着年轻人独有的极大的好奇心，用两根手指在对方身下探索。微微分开手指浅浅地抽插，时不时地在那个紧致湿热的肉穴里轻轻按揉，搅动，戳弄着。他记着自己应该首先取悦抒解他那被情热折磨得异常难过的伴侣，因此便探出另一只手握住对方的坚硬的勃起温柔地套弄。他吻着他，用手指小心翼翼又充满好奇地操弄着他，直到指尖不经意间划过某处，让omega弹起身体发出一声渴求的啜泣，于是他又添了一根手指，在刚刚找到的那一点不断地揉弄，断开亲吻以便听到那些可爱的呜咽和甜蜜的喘息，任由omega死死搂住他最后在一声哭喘间颤抖着发泄在他的指间。

Chris倒在床上，闭着眼睛下意识地抬手挡住脸，手背抵着嘴唇轻声喘息。那种烧得他血液都在沸腾的热度褪去一点，然而每一寸皮肤下涌动的饥渴仍未缓解。发情期这才刚开始呢。

他还未从多年不曾有过的高潮里缓过神，就感到身上的alpha抽出手指抚上了自己的大腿内侧。他感到对方试探性地将他们向两侧推开，便努力睁开眼皮对上了Zach的眼睛。

alpha幽暗的目光紧紧锁住对方仍有些失焦的海蓝，瞳孔因为欲望扩张到极致，在昏暗的房间里几乎能泛出饿狼一般绿光；而与之相反的是他的双手，指尖仍轻轻按在大腿根部细腻柔软的皮肤上谨慎又贪恋地抚弄划圈，无声地寻求着进一步的许可。

Chris被这份体贴的心意撩得不行，刚刚褪去的那一点点热度变本加厉地重新燃起，他只来得及点点头，那位年轻的alpha就立刻握住他的大腿向两侧分开然后向上提了提，稍微调整了一下姿势便直接将硬挺多时的性器直接全部顶进了omega那个温暖潮湿的洞里。

两个人同时发出了一声尖锐的呻吟。

Chris揪住身下的床单睁大了空茫的眼眸大口大口地喘息。他从未经历过这个——这种身体被另一个人彻底入侵，意识完全被身上那人撞进体内的那个炙热坚硬的存在占据——而他的身体正为此欢欣鼓舞地嗡鸣颤抖。Zach则闭上眼掐住Chris的腿根嘶嘶地吸着气——这太多了，这比想象中的感觉要好的太多太多了，他贫瘠的想象力和这梦境般美好的现实完全没有可比性。没有语言文字能形容他此刻感受到的美妙。爱慕已久的人终于就这样躺在他身下默认了他予取予求的准许，未经人事的甬道热切地紧紧裹住自己的性器——他做了几次深呼吸，近乎绝望地竭力胡思乱想了一些与此刻，与Chris无关的事来缓解想要射精的欲望，然后他终于战战兢兢地睁开眼。

几乎前功尽弃。

Chris他那么的美丽。纤长的金色眼睫蝶翼般轻颤，缓缓垂下半掩住青玉色的眼眸里纯粹的欲望和脆弱，修长的四肢无措地在床单或是Zach自己身上不自知地磨蹭着，之前被吮吻得微微肿胀的嘴唇分开软软地汲取着空气，湿热紧致的后穴含住自己无意识地吞吐着想要吃得更深——妈的，他恨不得时间静止在这一刻让他就这么享受一辈子。

深陷情热之中的omega自然绝不可能同意。Chris刚刚开始适应那种被撑开的酸涩感——感谢发情期分泌的充足的润滑，倒是不怎么痛——身体就先意识一步主动替他做出了决定。他本能地伸出手臂擎上覆在自己身上的自家alpha的脖颈，将他拉下来更好地贴合住自己，并因为那种被完全覆压，肌肤相贴的触感发出一声舒适惬意的呻吟。

他微微动了动腰，有几分嘶哑的嗓音大概是因为欲求不满的渴切沾染上了一丝哭腔，在Zach肩上啃了一口含糊不清地下令。

"你…倒是动一动啊你个混蛋…呜！"

Zach这才像是找回了自己的脑子——或者说是完全抛弃了它——低吼一声看也不看地一口咬住嘴边的Chris肩颈处的一块肌肤，完全凭借本能地顺应欲望的驱使，挺动腰身开始用力抽插起来。Chris猛地仰起头发出一声近乎尖叫的高亢的呻吟，啜泣着攀住Zach的脖颈主动暴露出更多的空间给对方侵占。Zach将Chris的两腿分得更开，压下身几乎将较为年长的omega对折，欣然接受对方的邀请将更多的齿印和吻痕印在那片慷慨献出的白皙肌肤上。

这太多了。Chris抽噎着想。他完全顾及不上自己的双腿和腰身正因为现在的姿势导致的过分拉伸而发出的尖锐的抗议——他知道明天那里会很疼很疼，但那绝对不是自己唯一会感到疼痛的地方——他的下身迎接着对方热切的撞击，脖子和前胸遍布对方随心所欲的啃咬，仿佛是另一种形式的标记一样。他从未感受过这么多这么多——快感以及其他的什么——然而他仍隐隐约约地感到不满足。

这太多了。这还不够。

年轻的alpha的抽插完全没有技巧可言，虽说Chris也没什么可以拿来对比的经验，但是对方完全是凭借着年轻人独有的热情和印刻在alpha天性之中的本能在操他。未彻底发育完毕然而已经尺寸可观的阴茎近乎粗暴地捅进他体内又拔出，时快时慢的节奏以及甬道里的敏感点上偶尔几次毫无规律可言碾磨撞击简直要把Chris逼疯。更别提那个alpha的坚挺好几次都堪堪擦过自己体内深处较为隐秘的那个生殖腔的入口却又不曾真正进入。愈发酸胀的不满足感终于压过了之前堆积的快感，Chris受不住地推了推Zach，呜咽着唤了几声alpha的名字让他等一等，不成想只是换来了更加激烈的顶弄。欲求不满的烦躁感更甚，Chris心头火起，啊呜一口狠狠咬住这个傻逼alpha的肩膀然后抬起绵软的手臂用尽全力敲了敲Zach的脑壳。

"Zachary Quinto！我叫你停一下！"

Zach如梦初醒地眨眨眼恢复了几分神智，然后他立刻直起身比手画脚地开始语无伦次地道歉。

"对不起！对不起对不起对不起Chris我错了！我是不是弄痛你了我不是故意的你知道我刚刚实在是控制不住自己因为你实在是该死的太性感太漂亮了又紧又热又——我是说，我真的很抱歉！"

这小孩说着说着就要慌慌张张地把仍埋在Chris体内的阴茎往外抽。Chris立刻下意识地将双腿缠上alpha的腰间死活不让他后撤。

"你他妈敢！"

"对不起我……等等Chris你说什么？"

Chris翻了个白眼，勉强支起上半身吻住Zach的嘴唇。他亲了亲，又探出舌尖舔了舔，感觉到年轻的alpha小心翼翼地张开嘴伸出舌头回应，然后一只手畏畏缩缩地抚上他的后背搂住，贴心地替他没什么力气的胳膊分担了大部分的体重。

唇分的瞬间，Zach就眨巴眨巴眼睛试探似的问他。

"你…你没生我的气吗？"

Chris在心底长叹一口气，再次翻了个小白眼。所以这就是选择了一个比你还年幼无知的alpha的坏处了——就算自己现在还他妈的在发情，就算自己也是第一次，他还是得亲身指导对方究竟要怎么操弄标记自己。

他当年答应Margot当Zach的家庭教师的时候，可绝对没有想见过自己还需要言传身教这个。

"我是不是生你的气？我都要气死了——算了这个一会儿再说。现在的重点是，第一，不你没有伤到我…大概吧。反正我没觉得有什么不可挽回的伤害…第二………嗯。我叫你。嗯，停下，是因为，你知道，我应该转过来，你从后面，你知道。唔。"

他深吸一口气用力偏过头从抿紧的嘴唇间含糊不清地一口气挤出接下来的话。

"你现在这样没办法操进我的生殖腔里也没办法咬到我的信息素腺标记我你知道吗。"

说完，Chris就干脆直接低下头将那个有点傻掉的alpha推开，后穴一缩一缩有些恋恋不舍地松口让对方得以把性器抽出去，这羞耻的动作致使他再次感到了那种空虚和饥渴让他不得不咬住嘴唇咽回一声近乎失落的呻吟。他略微尴尬地忍着浑身酸痛缓缓转过身去背对着Zach跪在床上然后伏下身体，不自在地晃了晃翘在半空中的屁股，清了清嗓子哑着声音开口。

"好了…现在你可以继——呜啊！"

他话还没说完，年轻的alpha已经重启完毕忍无可忍地扑上来将自己硬挺的性器重新塞回那个温热紧致甜蜜的穴口里。他俯身完全压住自己的omega，稍微变了几个角度，终于重新找到了那个隐秘的入口。他不禁发出一声欣喜的低咆，掐住Chris有几分酸软无力的腰肢开始对准那里又深又狠地顶弄起来。

omega则再一次地完全陷入了情热的欲望里。体内的生殖腔被慢慢撞开，下身抵住小腹的阴茎被身后alpha伸手握住上下套弄起来，敏感的腰侧被握在对方炽热的掌心里固定在半空中，对方湿热的舌头和牙齿代替双手在自己的脊背和肩颈上四处游走，最终停留在后颈处的腺体上反复舔舐着。

"Chris，Chris我快要——"

两人的本能彻底地取代理智，omega呜咽着发出一声渴求的呻吟。于是Zach最后用力冲撞了几下便顶进那个小小的入口开始成结。他用牙齿叼住后颈处的那块皮肤准备下口，omega本能地畏缩了一下，下意识手足并用地想要向前爬走逃跑。alpha小小的咆哮一声，收紧四肢将这只omega牢牢地禁锢在自己的怀中，然后毫不留情地让牙齿沉入那块光滑柔软的皮肤，咬破腺体，将omega混合着信息素的甜美的血液吮入口中，再将唾液中属于自己的alpha信息素注入对方的腺体内。

Chris蜷起身体，啜泣着发出一声长长的哭喊，全然失去力气地趴倒在床上，甚至不太清楚自己究竟是什么时候射出来的。他疲惫不堪地合上眼睛，软绵绵地小口小口喘息着，生殖腔被粗大的结强硬地撑开的那种酸痛感愈发明显，让他抑制不住地随着一股股灌进体内的微凉的精液而微微抽搐。他感到Zach谨慎地动了动，小心翼翼地躺在他身边将他翻成侧躺的姿势搂进怀里。他因为姿势的变动不适地抽搭了一声，最后还是窝进了那个温暖舒适的怀抱里。

洋洋得意和欣喜若狂的情绪几乎化成实质，从alpha的身上源源不断地辐射出来。

Chris心情复杂地哼了一声，他不知道自己有没有把"我想我需要睡一下"这句话说出口，就已经彻底失去了意识。

Zach心满意足地嗅着空气中性事过后乱七八糟的气味，以及最为美妙的，两种信息素交织融合后的味道。Chris乖巧或者说是无力地缩在他的怀里，结还没有消退，他仍埋在Chris体内，享受着对方的甬道时不时无意识地在自己的阴茎上痉挛着收紧，仿佛想要榨干他的每一滴精液似的。他心不在焉地舔着omega后颈处那个已经开始渐渐愈合的齿痕上残存的血迹，听见Chris哼哼唧唧地嘟哝了一句什么便再不理他，自顾自地沉沉睡去。他听着自家老师兼爱人疲倦沉闷的呼吸声，想象着对方此生无论何时何地都会带着他的气味走来走去，禁不住把一个傻笑埋进对方柔软潮湿的发丝间。

从今天起，这个世间最为美好的omega就永远是他的了。


End file.
